The Cold Undercover Case
by MysteriousSVU
Summary: Fights, sex, love and undercover; yup it's Rush and Valens undercover posing as a newlywed couple. Do they end up falling in love while trying to solve this case? Please Review!
1. The Undercover House

_Lilly and Scotty are undercover as a married couple, but a series of events might just bring them closer together or not._

_Rating- T- Some violence, cursing and sex situations ahead. _

_I don't own any of the characters from Cold Case, only the characters that I make up are mine. _

_Please review, and let me know what you like about it. _

* * *

** Chapter I- The Undercover House**

* * *

As a red mustang sped down the highway, inside it was that of Scotty Valens that was driving it. Lilly was sitting next to him as the two were heading towards the house that they would be living in, while being undercover posing as a newlywed couple. Stillman had thought that this apporach would be good, especially given the current circumstances.

This case was reopened, after all four women were found dead in Kensington, that was now connected to another murder; which linked them all into this community. Yet, there was hardly any evidence, but all of the neighbors weren't speaking; which now warrented an undercover approach instead. One that would be perfect for this kind of situation, but without any of the neighbors knowing about.

Scotty now looked over at Lilly, seeing her in a pair of demin capris, a red tank top along with a cool pair of oversized sunglasses. In addition, to that she also wore her hair down with it slightly curled at the ends. He had never seen her this way before, yet knew it was just for her undercover role as a wife.

Once the car had turned onto the exit ramp, and were driving on a one lane road, Lilly had wondered why someone would go through all this trouble to dump the bodies in Philadelphia. It wasn't exactly in close proximty, but yet peeked her interest. There were many theories as to why, but still had wondered why no one had ever filed a missing person's complaint on any of the now deceased women.

" We ain't lost Lil, " reading directly into her thoughts, " The town's probably in some rural area."

Lilly sighed, while continued looking straight ahead, even though ride wasn't exactly senenic, given the fact that there wasn't anything around to be looking at. Once the car had turned onto another road, which was very narrow and one lane as well.

Still there weren't any signs of homes or anything else. Which told the detectives that something was very odd, but however there wasn't any place to turn back around, " Did you take exit three before this one?"

" Yeah Lil, I followed the damn directions. We're lost in the middle of nowhere."

Lilly glared at him," No kidding Scotty, maybe instead of fiddling around with the radio station, perhaps we wouldn't have gotten lost!"

However he didn't answer her but instead made a right onto another road, ignoring her glances at him. Soon they were driving down a block where homes were pushed back, surrounded by large, thick trees. It gave a sort of creepy appearance, considering the fact that these homes were in vast need of some outdoor home improvement.

At the end, Scotty pulled into the driveway, " Home sweet home."

" Great," Lilly replied dryly, before getting out of the car. Their home wasn't exactly the nicest and was in need of a paint job on the outside, since it was raining the hurried inside which was a different story

Compared to the outside, the inside was a lot nicer and modern, with beautiful cherry hardwood floors and granite counter tops in the kitchen. Scotty also had noticed this as well, " You should put on your rings, now."

She turned facing him, " Do you mind putting them on for me, since we're going to be husband and wife?"

Without a word, Scotty slowly slid each ring down her finger, seeing that inside she wanted to be a wife for real. He couldn't blame her for feeling that way, but didn't go into it," We only use our undercover names outside, not while we're inside this house; except if the neighbors just happened to drop by."

Lilly nodded," I'll start to clean while you get the bags. Meet you upstairs."

" How about we check it out together, after I get our stuff from the car?", as Scotty went outside. Already he had noticed that the whole block was giving him a bad vibe. Or perhaps simply, it was just his own imagination.

That was when the moving truck pulled up, while inside Lilly was opening up the two huge styrofoam boxes, that were filled with both frozen and refrigerated foods. She let out a sigh, while putting them away. At least buying food wasn't a major priority at them moment, well almost.

Scotty now placed a bag containing canned items down on the counter, as he began taking them all out," Did you forget to buy the coffee?"

" No, I didn't, " she replied," look in the other bags."

When he couldn't find it, Lilly reached over and grabbed the canister, " It would help if you opened your eyes, _honey_. Perhaps next time you won't miss it _Darren_," seeing that he was still there, " What?"

" I thought you would have like my help, but clearly you don't."

Lilly/Melissa glared at him, " Thanks for reading my mind, once again. You really know how to ruin a day, _sweetheart_," as she grabbed her duffle bags and a another bag containing cleaning supplies upstairs. Once up there, Lilly was amazed upon seeing just how big the master bedroom and bathroom was. Especially the huge clawfoot tub, which she was going to definitely use.

For now, she let out a sigh seeing that it hadn't been cleaned for awhile. As Lilly was cleaning, the movers were coming in with a large dresser, before setting it down across from the king sized bed. That also was something that Lilly could smile about. Having a nice big, comfty bed to sleep on while undercover was great.

Just two hours after the moving truck had pulled away, it was almost 9pm. Lilly had already changed and washed up, as she came out of the bathroom, seeing Scotty standing there," What?"

" Where am I going to sleep?"

" Downstairs, or in the other room," seeing him making a face," No, you are not sleeping with me. Don't even think about that one!"

Scotty sighed," I ain't sleepin on that hard rock, " referring to the daybed," or that couch either, the neighbors might suspect us having issues," seeing the amused look on her face," Lil, we're sleeping togther and that's it. Just don't cuddle with me."

" Fine, but do me a favor Scotty. Keep that damn window closed, you're going to freeze me to death."

It was now his turn to be amused," Your one hell of a pain the ass Lil, even pretending to be a wife," as she now turned around, " and you just noticed in eight years that we've been partners?", she replied.

He didn't respond as the two now climbed into bed together, each letting out a breath. It felt odd to be in bed with each other, but both knew it was just for their undercover marriage . Neither of them knew just how evil this neighbor really was, but for now the fell asleep; not knowing that tommorrow would be bring fear into their lives as well.


	2. Day One Odd Neighbors and a fire

Some time after 8pm , Lilly was already outside exploring inside of the barn , which had discovered after walking down the path between the gardens. It was empty inside, until she tripped over something that was buried in the loft, realizing it was a truck with a large lock on the outside.

" Melissa!," she now heard Scotty calling out for her," I'm in here!"

Scotty/ Darren entered the barn seeing her standing in the loft," Honey, we have company," as he held the ladder, while she climbed down. As the two exited the barn, his arm was draped over her shoulde," Hi, I'm Melissa Taylor."

The woman didn't shake her hand, but remained cold. As her husband now shook Melissa's hand," I'm Jared Linus and this is my wife Danielle. "

" Nice to meet you both, we just moved in last night. It's our first house," flashing Scotty/Darren a smile," We just got married two months ago."

As Jared now glanced over at his wife, he knew they had to leave," Tommorrow night there's a little get together, be nice if you two could make it. "

Lilly/Melissa nodded, "We'll be there, what time is it?"

" 9pm," he said, " It's nice to meet you both," as the two now left the backyard, leaving both detectives equally suspious as that what was going on with both Jared and Danielle. The two seemed to be very uncomfortable being here, but yet they couldn't assum anything.

Scotty/Darren wasn't pleased even as the two headed back over to the deck," You automatically asssumed we didn't have any plans. I can't read your mind."

" Oh really, honey. Why didn't you open your damn mouth and say something. Just stood there acting all quiet."

He sighed before going around and into the garage, Scotty knew nothing about mowing a lawn but was about to do it for the first time. Yet, by him being out there could give him a chance to meet up with the other husbands, hoping to have a chat with them. It was important to figure out some stuff, before the get together tommorrow night.

After figuring out how to start the engine, he now began mowing. Although Scotty was now shirtless, due to the fact it was already getting hotter halfway done with the front, a man with short blonde hair came walking up to him, " Hey, I'm Aaron. I live next door to you."

" Darren, how long have you lived here."

" My whole life, the neighborhood hadn't changed since I was a kid. I live here with my wife wife; Sabrina, been married for ten years."

Scotty/Darren smiled," I just got married two montha ago."

Aaron nodded," Are you both coming to the get together tommorrow night, I know it's late but we'll have the game on. Your wife can mingle with the other women, you two are the newest family in a long time. Nobody ever moves out of here."

" Why's that?"Darren/Scotty asked, as Aaron now waved before walking away. This also was odd, but his detective senses told him that this was a very usual comment to say. Perhaps it had to do with the murder or simply not. Whatever it was, Scotty wanted to know more.

By the time he was finished with mowing the entire lawn, he came back inside making a face upon hearing AC/DC blaring out from the speaking," What hell are you listenin to Lil?"

"Back in black, that a crime Scotty," as she lowered the music," So who were you speaking to outside."

Scotty shook his head," Our friendly next door neighbor Aaron. The guy's just as odd as Jared, but he did mention that we're the newest famiy that this neighborhood's had in a long time."

" That doesn't mean an-," as he finished saying the word for her," Yeah, I know Lil. It could be a coverup for the murders. It makes sense Lil, then acting this way."

Lilly was agreeing with him," Or not, we still need to listen for stuff tommorrow night. Find out anything about the previous owners. Evne if it takes doing something like watching golf; which I know you hate it's the only way we'll be able to build this case and solve it."

" What if it's a night that the girls get together and watch musicals," he teased knowing all too well her hatered of musicals, "You gonna flash that same look that you're giving me right now. Or are you going to sit through that and find out?"

She shook her head," I'll just use an excuse then, just keep in mind that I'm pretty good at lying. They won't suspect a thing," which was a the truth," We also can invited people over, get to know them one on one."

Later on that night, the electricity went out. As the candles now eluminated their bedroom, before Scotty came back into the room," The power's going to be out for awhile, as long as we have the windows open we should be fine."

" Yeah until you start to snore, and keep me awake."

Ignored her comment, Scotty now climbed into bed beside her,as the two heard the sound of a dog barking loudly," That's odd, I haven't heard one dog bark today or yesterday."

" Perhaps one of our neighbors just returned home from being on vacation. It is the summertime, could explain the quietness"

Yet his theory didn't make a lot of sense to her," These people don't even fix up the outside of their homes, what makes you so sure that they even go on vacation? This is a strange neighborhood, in a remote area, far from anything."

That was true, except when Lilly had gone downstairs to check on something, " Darren get down here NOW!,' seeing what it appeared to be a fire burning," The barn's on fire!"

He now came barreling down the stairs, as he went outside. To his surprise he saw an old man using a huge hose to dose it," It's my job, now GO!"

Scotty was at loss, just clouds banged loudly, before the sky opened, " Who are you?"

That isn't your concern, " he yelled," Be a man and leave, before things get worse," as another bolt of thunder banged through the sky. Scotty then turned around and ran back, all the way not stopping until he was inside. By then, Lilly was worried," What happened?"

" Some old guy was out there putting it out, told me that it was his job. That things would get worse if I didn't leave," he replied still breathing very heavily.

Indeed something rotten was happening, but the two were about to get in deeper at the upcoming get together tommorrow night.


	3. Day Two

**Day Two**

As the two waited outside the residence of one their neighbors, they each exchanged a look at one another. Just then the door opened as an older man now stood there holding a glass of scotch in his hand, "Come in, you two are late but everyone's already here."

"We're told be here at nine pm," Scotty replied," It's exactly that."

The older man let out a sigh," I'm Sal, president of the board of this community here. You two must be Darren and Melissa Taylor," seeing them each nodding their heads," Well Melissa the ladies are all in that room, "pointing the right," You might want to introduce yourself, while Darren gets to know some of the men here."

Melissa/Lilly now headed into the other room. However, the women were all sitting there drinking martinis as she entered. One of them now stood up," You must be Melissa, my name's Diane," clearly all the women in this room including Diane were much older than she was. Making her feel as if she didn't belong here with them.

"You're a newlywed aren't you," seeing the younger woman nodding," Nobody in this community has even had a divorce, things like that just don't happen here," which now prompted Lilly/Melissa to ask a question.

She knew that she had to ask this question in particular," The realtor that sold us the house, said it's been abandoned for a long time. What happened to the former home owners, I'm just wondering."

Diane looked uncomfortable, before another woman Linda now answered the question," No one ever lived there, there was going to be couple that had kids, even put in that pool but they never moved in. A man did own it for awhile, him and his wife would come out here to swim. I just couldn't understand why they never stayed inside that house."

To an experienced detective, Lilly knew that they were all hiding something. Even for Linda who appeared so nervous that she ended up spilling her martini all over the floor. However after he had been cleaned up, the woman began talking, as one of them now handed Lilly a drink.

Soon after everyone was called into extra large living room, both Lilly and Scotty were sitting together on the couch. They had no idea that this wasn't really a get together, but soon found that out once Sal had came into the room.

"Some of us aren't taking in our newspapers by 7am, which is against the rules. All newspaper must been inside by 7am and not later. No garbage cans should be out after all the garbage has been collected. Lawns should be mowed every week, now I know that you are known Darren but you need to keep your shirt on."

Lilly/Melissa made a face," What's so wrong about my husband mowing while shirtless? It's our property, it's not like he's doing this in the nude."

Everyone was practically staring at her as Sal motioned for them to stop, "Just abide by it and there won't be any reason for any concern. Moving on, there's going to be big dinner for all the neighbors, so I'd like to ask Melissa to cook the meal for everyone over at her house on Sunday at 4pm."

That was one thing that Lilly couldn't do, besides neither could Scotty. They both were now trapped but couldn't back out, knowing that this investigation was important, "Sure," she replied," Darren and I would love to you all over for dinner."

"Mel's a really good cook," added Darren, as he kissed her cheek," Aren't you honey?'  
"You know I am," she said giving a smile.

That's when Danielle now stood up, as all the women followed from behind, "I'll see you later," while following them back into the next room. For Scotty, he already had sensed that there was in fact; something even weirder about these people," All due respect Sal, Mel and I haven't finished unpacking yet. "

His comment went nowhere as the guys all sat down to play poker, while in the other room; Lilly sat there bored beyond belief. These women did nothing but complain; about little thing including husbands, which she now added to that," Darren can drive me crazy at times, probably going to nag me about what I'm serving this Sunday."

"Just a pot roast would be fine dear," Mary replied, who looked about fifty-five yet it was hard to tell if she was older or younger than that. However the rest of the women didn't agree," That's too heavy for this time of the year. Maybe some casserole or something, I'll bring the wine," Ashley now added.

Melissa/ Lilly gave a tight smile," I don't know yet, still need to go to the store. I don't even know where the nearest one is?"

" I'll take you," Emily said whom appeared to be around her age," Show you around town a bit," which made her feel a bit more relaxed," Pick you up tomorrow around 10am. We'll have a day out; you're going to need something nice to wear for this."

Yet this would give Lilly ample opportunity to ask more questions, "Sure, I'd like that," noticing that the other women were now able to look at her. However she stayed even after the get together was over, to help clean up.

The women weren't clearly in a talkative mood, which gave her the feeling that they didn't want her to stay and help. Being polite, Lilly said her good-bye and proceeded to walk home, with a use of a flashlight.

Just as she was walking up the gravel driveway, hearing a rustling sound. Not wanting to take any chances, Lilly unlocked the door and went inside; locking it again. She knew that something very strange was happening in this neighborhood.

Once upstairs, Scotty was already lying in bed," Pretty odd right, the people?"

"Yeah, Emily is going to pick me up tomorrow take me shopping. I'll be able to talk with her alone," grabbing a pair of pajamas from the drawer," So how was playing poker the guys like?"

"Boring as hell, makes me appreciate playing with Nick and everyone," hearing the bathroom door now closing. He sighed, still thinking about the man who was putting out the fire. Why did he even warn him, did something happen in this house long ago?

Whatever it was, nobody seemed to be talking. Once Lilly had emerged, she too climbed into bed," Someone lived in this house Scotty, probably one of the victims. This isn't a summer home."

"I know, but how the hell are you going to cook Lil? Probably burn the damn thing."

She glanced over," and you shouldn't talk either. I'm going to try, it can't hurt."

"Try like what make everyone's stomach hurt?', as Lilly hit him a pillow, "Quit it Lil, I was just teasing."

"Yeah well, that idiot Sal had to nominate me to cook. At least we could have barbequed something, have some beers and drinks," seeing the look on Scotty's face," Oh what, because I said that so I could get out of cooking, you're so full of shit ."

He smiled, "Since I woke up with a blonde head restin down on my chest."

"You never said anything about that. Besides I was comfortable, even rubbed my back," as Scotty shot her look, "Don't even try to deny it, admit it you like me."

That instantly made him turn over," Give me a break, just go to sleep," feeling her pulling the blankets up closer to her," This ain't all yours Lil."

"You're just going to kick it off anyways; beside I tend to freeze;" as he sat up pulling the covers away," Now leave it Lil, and got to sleep!"

Tomorrow was going to be a bit stranger, but at the same time would bring both detectives a bit closer, well almost.


	4. Day Three

**Day Three**

* * *

However things didn't go accordingly to plan, when Emily didn't arrive at 10am to pick Lilly up. Instead she arrived around noon, carrying several large paper bags into her house. This made both the detectives equally curious to as why, Emily would go through all that trouble, but that's when that question was finally answered.

"It's no trouble, "she said placing them down onto the counter. Scotty didn't like her carrying everything in, "Let me help you."

"No, No. Go help Melissa in the kitchen, "replied Emily as she went back outside, while the two exchanged looks at one another. Lilly wasn't thrilled with what was going on, but once Emily had finished carrying in the last of the bags, that's when she decided to speak up," We should really pay you, it's not right."

Emily rejected that offer immediately," We're neighbors, "glancing over at Scotty," Darren is it alright if I steal Melissa for the rest of the day? There's a store that I need to take her to, you know for something nice to wear for this."

Darren/Scotty nodded, "Go ahead honey," as the two shared a quick kiss on the lips. Once she had grabbed her purse, both her and Emily now got into the car and drove off. He sighed deeply, before closing the door behind. Shortly after putting everything away, Scotty went upstairs and into another room where he began working on the laptop; tying in what was going on so far in the investigation.

As a detective, he had to keep a log of people he had met and spoken to. This case was the most difficult to solve, besides the fact the neither one of them were even close to solving this case. While he remained inside the house, Lilly was doing her best to get Emily to trust her. Since it was just the two of them, she knew this was the perfect time to ask questions.

"How long have you two been married?" she now asked. Emily was quite nervous but answered it," I don't recall, it's weird right? Guess once you've been married so sort of lose track, "giving the other woman a smile," You and Darren seem to be happy."

Lilly/Melissa nodded," What's wrong Emily?" seeing that she pulled off onto the side of the road. There were tears in her eyes, but instead she sniffled them back, "You can tell me."

"No, I'm fine," she exhaled," Just my allergies acting up," before turning back onto the road. Lilly knew that Emily was afraid of something, or someone had hurt her. Either one of them could be true, but it worried her to see her like this," So why is everything so far away?" changing the topic.

Emily sighed," It just is, it's peaceful that way."

"Growing up in the suburbs, it never was quiet," Lilly said, while making her a back-story to her uncovers character," I'm from Connecticut by the way."

That made her eyes instantly well up, as Emily tried to keep herself composed," So Darren's probably from somewhere in New Jersey. Sounds like he's from there," seeing now that she was right," It's nice to have you here, that's around my age. All the other old crows are boring and constantly complaining. You saw them last night. "

As the car made a left turn as the car pulled over and parked," We have to walk; it's the only way to get into the store."

Once inside, Lilly couldn't get over just beautiful the clothes were. She immediately began browsing through the racks of clothes," So how formal is this dinner that I'm making?"

"Not formal at all, jeans, shorts are all fine. We're not the dressing up type, but it's all on me, "noticing that the other woman wasn't really too keen on that," Besides it's the first time that I'm actually shopping with someone that isn't an old bag."

"Must be tough, your what 36, 37?"

Emily nodded," 37, I'd take it you're also 37. So your two are the same age, that's nice," while she was also browsing.

In fact while the two were shopping together, Lilly was glad that Emily wasn't like all the others; but that made all the difference. Yet this woman was clearly being abused, by someone but yet didn't know who. Her guess was probably her husband, but couldn't tell. The type of abuse was emotional not physical, but it made Lilly wonder if this was what the victim had all suffered from before being killed.

If so, Emily was the next victim. Without being a hundred percent sure about it, she kept that theory in the back of her head, reminding herself to share that with Scotty later on.

However once the two were finished, it was raining and thundering out. On the drive home, the car pulled over as they both got up walking at fast pace away from it, before it exploded into a ball of flames.

Before neither one of them could speak, a car now stopped in front of them, "GET IN NOW, BOTH OF YOU! " which came from the driver; Phillip whom was also Emily's husband.

Throughout the way back, neither of them said a word. Lilly was alone in the backseat, but was soon dropped off in front of her house.

Once the front door had closed behind, she immediately went upstairs and changed. She came out wearing a long gown with thin straps, " Hey," noticing Scotty now entering the room," How was your day?"

"Boring," as he now got down onto the floor," What about you?"

Lilly let out a groan, while splashing her face with some water," Emily seemed to get teary eyed on the way to the store. When I mentioned about Connecticut, she was sniffling back tears. She's probably from there, but she's being emotionally abused Scotty. It's clear someone is hurting her."

"Phillip?" Scotty questioned as he proceeded to do some pushups," Could be," releasing a breath," Or not, we don't know yet."

After she had finished washing her face with a clean sure, she now came out," Well the fact that her car exploded into flames just moments after we both had gotten out, says something. What if Scotty, she's our next victim?'

" I doubt it Lil, " now turning over," If anything it's a setup," as he now lay down on his back," She's just luring you into the circle."

Lilly then came out after washing up, "Damn it is it so hard for you to fold our laundry Scotty?", "noticing that basket was quite full with both towels and clothes," You are pathetic, leaving it all for me!"

He got up," I was going to."

"Yeah when you feel like it?" before feeling something," and too cheap to use fabric softener?" picking up the basket, "Thanks a lot, Scotty. I asked you to do some simple thing, but no you couldn't!"

Scotty followed from behind," Hey was going to Lil, but I was busy."

"You can most certainly squeeze in throwing a load in, adding in both fabrics softer and detergent, closing the lid and pressing on. It's simply, maybe just not for you," as she stormed down the stairs and into the laundry room, while immediately putting in all the towels into the washer," Now I'm going to be up all night, folding and washing!"

He was sick of her yelling at him, "Cut it out Lil, or are you going to just get over this or act like you usually do. Shooting me daggers, over laundry?'

"I just wanted a little help!"

That's when Scotty had prevented her from going back upstairs," You do like playing house don't you Lil, your certainly acting like a pain the ass wife!"

"What?" shouting in disbelief," I am not!"

"Yes you are Lil, yelling over me not helping you with the laundry. That sounds like something that married couple would argue about. Am I right?"

Lilly finally exhaled, calming herself down. However once she was upstairs researching food recipes for the big dinner on Sunday, she glanced over watching Scotty now lifting weights. Just by looking at him, made her feel more aroused, before turning her attention back onto the screen. Inside, Lilly was falling more in love with him.

She had to admit, sleeping in the same bed with him was something that she had longed to do. Yet, couldn't let out feelings get in the middle of this case. They both couldn't risk blowing their cover, especially with this dinner coming up.

If there was one thing that Lilly couldn't do was cook, "I could try to make a casserole," hearing his reply," Did I ask you?"

"No but I ain't eating that."

Lilly frowned at him," Fine then its pot roast."

"Can't we barbeque, it's hot outside, pot-roast is like a winter meal?"

Upon shaking her head, Lilly now hit the print button, "Well not according to them, you're welcome to help me _sweetie, if you're not too terribly busy."_

He now sat up," Then just cancelled the damn thing!"

"Oh, that_ would be stupid wouldn't it Buttercup?" _replying sarcastically_, "So why don't we both make this meal together, and be done with it? I'm not going to be in there cooking all alone, while you're sitting on your ass watching the damn football game!"_

"_It's baseball Lil," correcting her, "Get the damn sport right, for once!" seeing that she didn't really care," Maybe I should teach you baby, how to play one night. You did fine at the PPD baseball game, even hit the damn ball!"_

That made her turn around and smile, as she pushed him up against the wall; silencing him. It didn't take long for Scotty to give him, while his hands moved up and down her back. Their hearts now beating frantically before breaking away.

With a word, Lilly now turned around and walked out and into their bedroom. He knew that this weekend was going to be a big disaster, while a group gathered on another street to discuss about these two.


	5. The Sunday Dinner and Romance?

**Sunday Morning- 6:10am**

Lilly was already up fussing around downstairs, as she carried; dishes, regualar and coffee cups, and utensils into the kitchen so that she could wash them. Already her nerves had gotten to her so such that one of the plates went smashing onto the floor, breaking into pieces.

" Crap," she muttered, trying to not to rouse Scotty whom was still asleep upstairs. Luckily, he didn't even hear the noise, which was actually a good thing. While Lilly began washing everything, she thought about how she was going to cook this whole meal, besides what else to make with it. Then came the dessert which, included cake.

Surely none of the neighbors actually thought of bringing stuff, but left everything for her to do instead. Which was a big pain, while trying to keep herself calm at the sametime.

**7AM**

By now Lilly was setting up the dining room table, trying to make everything look nice. It indeed was the first time that she had ever done something like this. Yet had wished that the neighbors would have held this at someone else's house, since they were still new and hadn't finished unpacking yet.

She now began preparing the meat, hoping that it wouldn't turn out badly. After washing it, Lilly the placed it into a crockpot, before glancing over at the piece of paper before adding in the rest. Once it was cooking, Lilly was still on edge; reminding herself not to take her eyes off of it.

**9:45 am**

As Scotty walked into the kitchen, he stopped watching Lilly mixing something in a bowl, grinning when she looked up," This is a new thing, you making," as he picked up the box," A cake, never saw you as one for making a cake."

" You slept late," ingoring his comment," I would have if I didn't have _all this to do."_

He now began gently massaging her shoulders, before stopping to pour himself a cup of coffee," What's this about mashed sweet potatoes?"

" Tell me about it, Emily did leave a note for me on the front door this morning to make it."

Taking a sip of his coffee, Scotty shook his head, "I think personally Emily should be the one who should make it, or one of the other neighbors. As long as tonight goes smoothly, we probably be alright."

Lilly turned around," You smell good this morning, wearing that colonge I like," knowing that it turned her. Especially being in a mood for sex, didn't quite help. Sex did sound pretty good right now. However this was no time to let her fantanies come out to play, not when the two had a big chance of trying to find out more.

The case was more important, than what her body was craving. Later on , Lilly's nerves would play a big part of their fight ; just thirty minutes before their guests had arrived.

**3:30 pm **

While Lilly was rushing a bit while frosting the cake, she ended up dropping the knife for the sixth time, " Crap!", as she bent down before tossing it into the sink. After getting out a new one, she resumed frosting, trying hard not to mess up.

However the knife dropped to the floor, just as Scotty now walked by," You gotta relax Lil," upon seeing the now seven knifes in the sink.

" Just shut it Scotty," she replied," I need to get this finished."

He knew that Lilly was clearly stressed out by everything, but it was a good thing that one of the women had dropped by earlier, informing them that someone was bringing the mashed sweet potatoes. Although this helped not by much, since Lilly was still one big ball of nerves, " Didn't I keep my promise Lil, to help you. I did, everything's going to be alright."

" Maybe you don't get the point _dear_, you ever think of perhaps maybe I want them to like me? " hearing him chuckling softly, "What the hell is your problem, thinking this is some sort of joke?"

Scotty sensed that this was going to boil over into one big fight," No, but your really into this whole playing house thing Lil. It's good for the investigation, getting them to trust at one of us."

" Don't even," Lilly warned.

He rolled his eyes," Look, this ain't worth us getting into a fight. I understand that you're nervous Lil, but your doing great. Seriously Lil, plus I like the outfit that your wearing. Makes me see you in a whole another light."

Lilly wasn't in the mood for this," Just get OUT!" as she raised her voice. The argument continued until they heard the sound of someone knocking at the front door.

**4pm**

As Scotty now opened the door, he saw both Jarred and Aaron standing there with their wives," Come on in, the dinner's almost ready," as Lilly now appeared," Welcome, thanks for coming," she said with a smile, which was ignored as well.

With that said, she went back into the kitchen; leaving Scotty out there, as he welcomed more of their neighbors.

Strangely nobody offfered to even help Lilly out with everything, instead everyone just took their seats at the table. It was like they expected her to serve them, which was adding to her on anger and aggravation.

In the kitchen, Scotty was cutting up the meat," It looks really good."

" Yeah, just hope that it tastes alright," feeling him kissing the side of her cheek, " Let's not keep everybody from waiting," as the two now brought the food to the table.

Once that Lilly had sat down, Scotty put a small amount onto her plate. He knew that she wasn't going to eat too much," Is that alright honey?"

" That's fine," watching everyone taking the food," We should have a toast."

"Not nessercery," Sal replied," It's not a big occasion."

Once everyone was ready to eat, the conversation now started , " Melissa and I are curious about the previous homeowners, we're just wondering why they put a lock on the shower door. It's kind of odd since there's no key or anything that was left?"

It was Jarred that now spoke up," Probably just an error that the builder had made, it's no big deal," as Danielle suddently appeared to be disgusted," There's absolutely no taste to this pot roast!"

" You might want to investe in getting some taste buds then, " Emily said, " Cause Melissa's actually can cook a decent one without make it dry or overly dry," noticing that her husband wasn't too keen on her comments. In fact, Phillip wasn't thrilled either with the dinner," You're a terrible cook Melissa!"

Upon hearing the rest of the women putting it down, Scotty wasn't going to stand for it any longer," Enough, my wife tried. She wasn't expecting to be cooking for everyone, this is our first weekend in our new home. We haven't even finished with the unpacking yet. "

That's when Sal spoke up," Good potatoes Sabrina, " he said, making Lilly feel worse than she already was. On top of that, twenty minutes later she was busy bringing the dishes in the kitchen. It wasn't fair to her that she worked hard and failed. Not to mention, that her stomach was currently protesting.

Nevertheless, Lilly remained trying to be a good hostess ,before bringing out both the coffee and cake. However, only Scotty took a piece, seeing how everyone else was involved in a conversation. He didn't feel that it was right for them to made her feel like crap.

As for her, she noticed that Emily had been looking at the cake," Would you like a piece?"

" No, " replied another woman, before whispering something into Emily's ear. Lilly knew that Emily was probably being told something that wasn't true. She felt sorry for this woman, but yet couldn't say anything.

Perhaps, Emily was her chance .For the time being, Lilly remained seated watching how Emily now looked uncomfortable. Something clearly was going on, and was gretting even stranger by the minute.

**6:00 pm**

The front door just closed, after everyone had left. Scotty wasn't thrilled about the dinner either, as he came into the ktichen seeing Lilly washing the dishes looking very angry," Let it, Let them just soak. I'll take care of it in the morning."

He knew just by the look on her face that she was disappointed," Hey, the roast was really good," seeing the tears that were threatening to fall, as Scotty now pulled her close; allowing Lilly to cry, " This ain't your fault, it's them not us. I really was impressed by what you did today, I'm proud of you Lil."

Nonetheless she continued crying, feeling miserable about her cooking skills. Scotty understood completely," Don't let what they had said get to you."

" Sal threw out the meat, I just wanted to do something that I didn't ruin," Lilly sobbed," I knew that this was this was going to turn out badly."

No matter what Scotty had done, nothing seemed to work. Even when they went upstairs and into their bedroom," Lie down on your stomach," seeing that she did just that.

While he was gently rubbing her back,Lilly tried to get herself to relax," I didn't even eat all day," as her stomach let out another growl," How can I even eat now?"

For now Scotty just continued massaging her back, before Lilly rolled over, pulling him down closer as their lips now collided. That was just the beginning, soon after their clothes were on the floor, while the two were having sex for the first time.

Their hips grinded against one another, while heavy breaths, moans and sighs escaped from each other's mouths.

**8:15pm**

Back at the undercover house, Lilly and Scotty were lying together naked; still basking in afterglow. Neither of them knew that having sex was a mistake, as her head rested against his chest," What if it's not the men but the woman who are the killers?"

She now heard him exhaling," Possible but I wouldn't rule out the men yet, Lil,"as he heard the sound of her stomach growling," You gotta eat something, stomach's growling."

" It's alright, " feeling very comfortable being held in his arms. Instead she remained there, hearing the sound of his heartbeat, thumping softly in her ear, " Tommorrow I'm going to find out, I have a feeling that Emily's pregnant. The signs are there, Scotty. "

He noticed that as well," What if she's just plain crazy Lil, on top of expecting a baby. Did you ever think about that? Emily ain't the most stable person around her either."

That was another fact, that Lilly also had noticed," How the hell are we going to solve this case?"

" I'm guessing I'll have to be the one, since the women aren't exactly liking you anymore."

She wasn't thrilled about that either, as the two quickly got dressed and headed downstairs.

**8:40pm**

That's when someone knocked Scotty uncounsicess, while Lilly was led out of the house with tape over her mouth. She fought before, passing out cold.

Something clearly was wrong, but Scotty wasn't about to alert their squad. He was going to find her and solve this case as well. However, they had no idea who these people really were.


	6. Found and Mysteries

It didn't take very long for Scotty to find Lilly, whom was found behind the shed; uncounscious. Right away he picked her up,carrying her immediately back into the house and upstairs where he gently placed her down onto the bed.

Lilly's eyes slowly flickered open, " What happened?"

"Someone tried to abduct you, but failed," he informed her, while placing a cold compress on her forehead," I'm not about to let them hurt you, there nuts for thinking that your cooking was bad. You really did impress me tonight."

That was something that she didn't want to even think about, " You had to bring it up?" which made Scotty automatically drop the topic of conversation. He then began undressing her," This will keep you cool."

" Yeah or just like to see me naked."

He ignored her grins," Not when our neighbors are outside, " as he kissed her cheek ," I'll be back soon."

After awhile, she seemed to be fine. That didn't make Scotty feel any better, but had no idea why this even had happened.

**11pm**

A large banging sound was heard coming straight from the attic, startling the two . Lilly instantly awoke, as Scotty motioned for to her to remain silent," Stay here," he whispered," I'm going up there."

However she was feeling much better now, and followed him upstairs into the attic. Once he had switched on the light, there wasn't anything up there but a large trunk and old furniture, " So where was the noise coming from?"

"Could be just the vents," Scotty replied," The house is old ."

Lilly wasn't one to believe this, until discovering that he was right," Great," as she bent down inspecting the lock for herself," Why are there locks on everything, even on the shower door?"

He didn't have a clue either, before using a pair of pilier to break the , Lilly found several hand knitted baby clothes among the rest of that were four small books, as she peeked inside, "Diaries, could be useful."

" Or someone that just liked the write," Scotty said, ignoring her look, before he pulled out a photo," This could be a photo of the previous homeowners."

"Except that it was taken in 1955, " she replied," Someone was here recently, I don't believe the story that we had been told. They are hiding something, and I think that Emily knows something but probably wll be killed if she told me."

Scotty still wasn't convinced that Emily was a sane person," Just keep away from her Lil, for all we know she could be putting on an act. These people are strange; look where they live. Out in nowhere."

" Alright, I get it," Lilly replied," Can we just go back to sleep and figure this out tommorrow morning?"  
He chuckled," The old Lil would stay up all night."

" Well that's before I got a life," she replied, before heading back down the stairs and into their bedroom.

However once in bed, Lilly rolled her eyes," Bringing work to bed, nope," as she snatched the diary from his hands and placed it inside of the nightstand drawer," Look we can't appear to be cops."

Scotty sighed, before she turned out the light.

**Five minutes later**

After listening to him sighing,Lilly turned over," Go to sleep Scotty," she murmumed.

" I can't, what if that guy that warned me was telling the truth?"

She sighed, " There could have been something in that trunk, like bloodied clothing. Or the murder weapon."

"What murder weapon?"

Lilly turned onto her stomach," One of the victims that boss just informed me about was poisoned. The results came back yesterday, this is the first murder which the victim had been killed by that," she whispered.

However this didn't make him still want to sleep," What about you, someone knocked you out and dumped out out there?"

" I'm fine," she whispered," If they wanted to kill me, I would have been dead by now," as Scotty moved closer, as he began gently rubbing her back," Go to sleep Lil, let me stay awake."

**1am**

While Lilly continued to sleep in the master bedroom, Scotty was back up in the attic searching every bit for evidence. That's when he found another trunk; hidden inside of a small door. What he had found was pictures, but of the couple that had once lived here. However, it was something since was taken just three years ago.

**7:30am**

Lilly awoke with a fuzzy head, after having a bizarre nightmare. Just ten minutes later, while pouring herself a cup of coffee, she spotted Scotty outside , chopping some wood.

Upon standing on the deck, Lilly shook her head," Darren what are you doing?"

" Chopping wood, for the outdoor fire."

She made a face," Come inside honey," before seeing another man she didn't know standing beside him. He didn't look at her, but continued chatting with Scotty whom wasn't really listening.

Upon putting the ax down, he then politliy interupped the man," I have to go, my wife's calling me."

" She can wait can't she?", just as the sky opened, while thunder rumbled loudly. That's when both Aaron and another man came over before the four men left together, leaving Lilly puzzled as to where they were going.

**9:30am**

With still no word from Scotty, she feared something bad had happened. Yet, couldn't suspect anything. It was strange all the way around. Especially since the car was still sitting in the driveway.

**1pm**

Scotty finally returned home, he acted as if nothing had happened, that's before Lilly had found out about the barbeque, "I wasn't invited?"

" No, just me," seeing her own frustration,"I have to do, no way I can avoid not going."

This made Lilly feel like crap," So what am I supposed to do, just sit there and do nothing? We're trying to solve a case."

He knew that this neighborhood had already excluded from attending, but had no idea what was to come. Besides Scotty wasn't exactly thrilled about going without Lilly.


	7. More Mysteries and tensions

**I decided to write more, dispite Cold Case being Cancelled which is sad and a bad move by CBS. Anyhow I'm keeping the spirit of this show alive by writing. **

**

* * *

**

3pm- The Next Day

Lilly let out a groan while seeing Scotty decked out in a black polo shirt and khaki shorts. It wasn't fair for her to be stuck here in the house, while he went to a barbeque party. Furthermore, she felt even lonelier now, seeing that nobody was even speaking to her; except for him.

" So what am I supposed to do?", she asked, feeling a bit bored," Just sit here and do what?"

He knew that this wasn't a good thing, for Lilly to be sitting around why he was over at the party. Yet, wasn't allowed to bring her either," You have the pool, just hang out outside."

" _Oh yeah, after I was attacked and knocked unconsiness. That would really work dear."_

Scotty could see the anger in her eyes," You think I feel weird going, I do. Especially being around those people," noticing what she was getting at," I see, you think I'm going to land in bed with one of there, cheating ain't my undercover thing. We're supposed to be a happily newlywed couple, I want to keep it that way."

He then moved a tendril of hair, to the side of her face," Trust me, those women aren't exactly the type I usually go after. You know that Lil."

" Just don't stay out long okay?" as the two shared several long kisses together. Lilly's heart now sped up, before he stepped back," Let me know what's going on, have fun."

Once Scotty had arrived, the women were all drinking martini's while the men were standing by the barebque, as Aaron now looked over, "Darren, " shaking his hand," Glad that you could come."

Glancing around everyone had brought their wives, which made him feel worse that Lilly was home by herself instead of being here," It's rude not to have invited Melissa."

" Don't take this the wrong way, we just don't like her," Jarred said," She doesn't fit in well to this community like you do."

However it made Scotty feel even worse, but knew that he had to stay as part of his undercover assigement. One thing that he had noticed was that, Emily was the only woman besides Lilly that wasn't in attendence, however Phillip was. While he remained there, Lilly was outside tending some flowers.

She was on alert after what had happened to her, before noticing that Emily was standing there," Didn't get invited either?"

" Just Phillip," she replied," Beautiful flowers," motioning to the roses," I always admire them every year, not allowed to have a garden."

Lilly could see the sadness in her face," You want to come inside and talk?"

Once inside, Emily slowly sipped some water," The truth is I'm from Connecticut like you are, but was brought here when I was twenty. Saw how people lived, hated it. Married that idiot just four years ago, I had to lie Melissa. They watch my every move, you're not like them."

She had to trust what Emily was saying, seeing how scared she was," Why, did something happen to you?"

Emily was on the verge of tears," I can't tell you, they will hurt me even more," taking her hand," These people aren't who they are, but worse."

" What happened to the people in this house?"

" I don't know Mel, I wish I did, " before she got up and left, leaving Lilly stranded in mystery. That's when she got up, and headed into the backyard. Only that this time, she went deeper before seeing a man standing near the charred remains of the barn, " Who are you?"

The man smiled," Melvin, don't be alarmed just fixing the barn. I don't belong to this community, just that my house was here first."

Lilly could see kindness in this old man," You warned my husband that night?"

" For good reason, these people are strange. I know everything about this community, " seeing that she didn't trust him," I stopped them from taking you that night, knowing what they would do to you. These people are murderers and worse. "

She also knew that Melvin was telling her the truth and not lying. He then came closer," It's not a good time, they might be watching. Have people snooping around," before whispering something into her ear, about where to meet if she wanted to talk.

**8pm**

While Scotty was undressing, Lilly just happened to walk in,"What happened?" seeing that his clothes were all full with mud," You get into a fight?"

" Not exactly, I fell," he replied," I got dizzy lost my balance."

Lilly grew worried before, helping Scotty into bed, " You don't feel warm," as she began taking his pulse," Notice anything odd at the party?"

He breathed out," Yeah, that they was planning to go into the " Cave," as they put it, but won't tell me where it is or what they do in there."

" Your pulse is a bit fast, " she said," Just take it easy Scotty, " seeing that he wasn't clearly feeling well, On top of that, Scotty was also complaining of a stomach ache as she gently rubbed his stomach. Today was one filled with new information, but couldn't tell Scotty about Melvin. Lilly needed to find out more before anything else.

While he lay in bed, Lilly began picking up the clothes off the floor," You couldn't have changed in the bathroom.

" Here we go," he muttered, " Please, this ain't a big deal Lil."

If there was one thing that Lilly didn't like was dirt," I'm trying to keep our house clean."

Scotty groaned loudly," Enough with that, just come to bed. I just want you right now."

To her, Lilly dropped her bit about the dirt and climbed into bed. She also couldn't sleep, thinking about what both Melvin and Emily had told her. Something wasn't quite making any sense, before Scotty let out a breath, " The community is sending you to a place for a week. I wouldn't let them, it's someplace past where Melvin lives."

That's made her eyes widened, "How do you know about Melvin?"

" I spoke to him?" before realizing what he had just said, " I was going to tell you," grabbing her arm, " He knows something Lil, I just didn't want to scare you. After you being attacked and all."

Lilly was angry but also knew that Scotty was right. She was still a bit spooked after what had happened," What did he tell you about this place?"

" It doesn't even exist, the Cave does apparently. It's where seven of our victims were killed before being dumped in Philly?"

" Does he know we're cops?"

Scotty shook his head ," No he knows us as Melissa and Darren, you think I'd tell him about us being cops? I don't need us getting killed either."

" How do you know that's where the women were killed?"

" I made it up alright, just my theory," he groaned," How the hell should I know?"

Indeed the tension of them being married undercover was growing.


	8. Darkness

**The Next Chapter will contain some actually Lilly/Scotty romantic scenes, as well as them being undercover at " The Clubhouse," there will be no more of Lilly being Abducted. There's still more mysteries to this community to go on. ****

* * *

**

2am

The sound of someone banging around awoke Scotty from a deep sleep. As he opened his eyes, he spotted Lilly putting on a pair of jeans, "Lil, why are you up?"

"Go back to bed; "she whispered softly," I'll be back soon."

It was enough to make Scotty sit up, "Can't you wait?"

"Nope, not when I know Melvin is lying. This can't wait," she replied, "Go back to bed," as she watched him get up and head over to the bureau before pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Lilly knew that he wasn't going to just let her go out at this time, alone. However, something wasn't quite sitting right, especially now.

After the two had gone downstairs, Scotty grabbed them both a flashlight, before heading out into the darkness. Lilly knew that she had to find where the community wanted to take her; knowing had something to do with the victims, already she was sensing that Scotty wasn't thrilled about this," I didn't say that you had to come."

Taking her hand, as Scotty continued walking alone," Don't take a tone Mel, this is crazy."

"Go back then, nobody told you that you had to follow me out here. Already kept me up with that snoring of yours!"

He shrugged," That was before a certain blonde wife of mine, decided to get up at 2am and head outside for no apparent reason."

**2:50am**

Lilly was getting the feeling that something or someone was out here besides them, as she stayed alert hoping that her senses were wrong. However, her senses were exactly right before the two were both grabbed and knocked unconscious.

When she came to, Lilly found herself lying on a cold, cement floor. All she could hear was the sound of water dripping, which sent chills racing up and down her spine. Once, Lilly had gotten up, she decided to some investigating.

Using a mini flashlight, she walked along, seeing that this whole place was empty; well not quite. Until Lilly bumped into something that made her scream loudly. What she saw completely frightened her, as the two people then grabbed her, "LET ME GO!"

However they didn't listen, as she kicked and fought to escape, before one of them placed her onto a table. Lilly screamed loudly, seeing the large needle, "NO!," as everything went black.

**3:45am**

Scotty was back at home, nursing two broken fingers after getting into a bad fight with several of the men after he awakened. He wasn't thrilled about not being allowed out of his home until 8:00 this morning, or the fact that Lilly had been abducted again.

Yet was angry at her for even going out so early to explore. He knew it wasn't safe out to begin with, but no Lilly had to do just that. On the other hand, Scotty had found a folder that Melvin probably had left; containing various photos and letters.

Some of the photos were gruesome but several of the letters were once entries taken from a diary. This provided new information about "The Cave," and "The Clubhouse," which now peeked his interest.

**5am**

As Melvin placed Lilly down onto the bed, he glanced over at Scotty," She'll be out for awhile, just stay with her."

"Did they hurt her?"

"No, just gave her something to knock her out. Melissa will be drowsy when she awaken, along with a rapid heartbeat and nausea."

Scotty grew more concerned," What exactly did they give her?"

Melvin knew he had to be truthful with him," Something that will make her sick for a bit. Once it wears off, which will be probably by late this evening," as he now led Scotty into another room," I can't tell you anything else, or I'll be killed."

" Then why bother helping us?"

However the older man just simply went downstairs, and left. Scotty followed before locking the door, before heading upstairs again, he knew that Melvin was not to be trusted.

**9am**

Lilly's eyes now flickered open, " Scotty?"

" I'm here," as he leaned down; kissing her," How you feeling?"

She exhaled softly," How did I get back here?"

" Melvin carried you back," he replied," Just breathe Lil, he said, while blotting both her face and forehead with a cold washcloth," Not so sure if he's really protecting us, or one of them.

Lilly continued holding onto his hand, " Don't leave me."

'I'm not," he replied, as she now drifted asleep. Scotty then kissed her again, before continuing to work some more on the this case. He knew that either Melvin had committed these murders or was the head of this community; instead of Sal.

It made perfect sense, yet neither of the photos contained any of the victims; since the date on the back suggested the murders had taken place during the 1970's. The diary entries, appeared have been written recently, which told him that either one of the victims had written it, or there was a new murder that just had been committed.

Whatever it was, the neighbors were keeping their lids on tight.

**2pm**

Scotty had just finished working in the garage when he had noticed that Molly was walking up the driveway. He didn't like her either, especially since the women here with the exception of Emily; weren't exactly the nicest people, " Just wanted to give you this, the invitation to the clubhouse. There also is a fashion show, perhaps Melissa might like to be in it?'

" She's under the weather, but I'll ask her," he said.

Nodding softly, Molly then handed him something in an envelope," Just give this to Melissa, unopened. We'll be expecting you two there promptly at 12 noon on Friday. It ends on Sunday around 1pm, so you two will be staying over. It's a big place."

Once he had gone inside, Lilly was awake and feeling a bit better," That for me?", she said seeing the roses," Thanks."  
" Molly came by before, told me to give this to you. We're invited to the clubhouse at noon on Friday and stay still 1pm Sunday. Said something about a fashion show."

Lilly groaned," Not interested, anyways it's a setup," she replied, before leaning over as she threw up into a bucket, before Scotty helped her sit back up," Why did you even let me go out there?"

" If I recall Lil, you're the one who got up at 2am,_ Honey_," he replied," You ever hear or just taking it easy?"

He wasn't in the mood to be arguing with her, but however the two ended up going to the clubhouse, which was about to get very interesting.


	9. The Clubhouse

_Sorry about the delay, my internet was down since a thunderstorm caused my modem to stop working completely. It's all fixed now.._

* * *

The Clubhouse was much further out, than what the two had expected. On arrival, the two were shown to their separate room, which didn't make neither of them feel comfortable. Lilly was lead up two flights of stairs and straight down the hallway to the last room on the right, inside the room gave her the chills.

It wasn't exactly a pleasant room, but she couldn't complain about it either. Open Lilly had opened up the closet; there was a large trunk on the ground; with a large lock on it. There was indeed something very strange about this, which made her want to break it open to find out. Due to the fact that, everyone here was on a set schedule, it made it impossible.

Once Lilly had gone downstairs and out of the building, she couldn't believe just how beautiful and big the outdoor place was, complete with a very large pool on one deck, but on the other were tables. In addition, the gardens were in full bloom. Like everyone else, Lilly couldn't take a tour around but instead went inside, seeing how lavishly decorated the whole place was.

All the women in the community were there, without their husbands. There were all busy drinking martinis and chatting, which Danielle came over; handing her a drink," Glad that you could make it."

"This place really beautiful," Lilly replied, as she took a sip. Yet found it too strong for her taste, but didn't speak up. She wanted to try and fit in again, but on the flipside was glad that Emily was there, "Some place huh?"

Emily gave a small smile," I can show you around a bit, we don't have to stay here," before the two went outside and walked around, "Everyone pitches in to keep this place so nice, except for where everyone sleeps. The only problem is that we can't be with our husbands, it's been a rule forever."

Indeed that was a very strange rule to have," Guess it has to do with sex or something?"

"Not sure, it gets lonely for some. Yet I don't sleep in the same bed with my husband, we aren't in love like you and Darren is. The truth is, it's been a long time since I've felt loved, " as Emily now lead her back into other building," Everyone is on a schedule, what time they go to bed, wake up, eat, it's a pain the ass."

Lilly could not have agreed more," So why doesn't anyone complain about it?"

"Out of respect of their community, but for tonight we don't need to get dressed up. Short or jeans are fine, the dinner party is next Sunday, "noticing that Lilly wasn't informed about that," Molly isn't quite accurate on given the correct information. "

That's when they both went into their perspective rooms, but however the dinner party was cancelled due to the weather. Instead trays of food were brought to each room, but Lilly looked at it disgusted, not wanting to even eat; whatever that was.

While the thunder continued rumbling loudly, she opened up the nightstand drawing; finding two books. Inside was a photo, was a photo of a woman. That's when a loud bang had startled her, as she lit a candle; due to the fact that there weren't any lights in this whole entire place; except for the clubhouse.

Each day that had passed, the two were busy with activities. Of course all indoors, due to the fact that it was raining constantly.

Lilly was in her room reading a journal that she had found in the trunk, after opening it up. In between reading the entries, she found a photo; which was that of the same house that was in the woods.

Then on the next page was another photo this time of the same house that both she and Scotty were living in. Just then Lilly felt a cold chill brushing against her arm, before hearing a terrifying scream, following a huge thud against the wall.

Next she heard the sound of someone gasping, as loud bolt of thunder banged hard in the sky. With her heart pounding, she knew that this place had to be haunted, but what if a murder was currently taking place right now?

That's when something loud dropped onto the floor, but from above. Lilly knew that this was the last floor, and knew that there wasn't an attic upstairs. Her eyes scanned around, while she heard continued beating faster inside her chest.

She wanted to open the door, but when she did she saw that no one was there. The hallway was quiet except for the sound of both the rain and the thunder, as Lilly closed the door behind; not wanting to risk being in trouble.

On the other side of the building, Scotty was lying in bed shirtless; while reading through a book. Although it was interesting it also helped to pass the time, especially since that he couldn't even go into the clubhouse to work out.

The rules also had stated that one everyone was inside this building; they had to remain there until morning; as candles continued burning on the nightstand. After awhile, he put the book down; wanting to do something else.

When Sunday Night finally arrived, Scotty found that the dressing up bit only applied to the women. As he stood outside, he caught a glimpse of Lilly, wear a short, black dress with black platform shoes. Her hair was down but the makeup wasn't exactly his tastes. For one, she had one heavy makeup which made her look bad.

He proffered to her with little or no makeup, but Lilly was busy engrossed in a conversation. In her hand was a giant martini, which bothered him. Scotty knew that she wasn't a drinker, but now had wondered if these women had someone brainwashed her.

Yet that wasn't even the case, since Lilly was simply pretending to act like them. Yet something strange was about to happen.


	10. The Party and Romance

During the party, Lilly continued acting like the women; but had found that this was made them accept her better. Yet at the sametime, she was acting to be Scotty right now. Even last night, wanting to spend some romantic time with him.

Just then Danielle walked up to her," New look, I like it Melissa."

" Thanks," replied Lilly," Thought it be different this dinner party."

" It's tradition, but you'll get used of it," she said, " How about you come sit with us," seeing that emily was also sitting at her table as well. Instead of the older women, there were women her age and five years younger, most she hadn't seen in the neighborhood.

However, they instantly took a huge liking to her. Already she had been invited to a baby shower that was taking place in four days, over on the next block. This was not such a good thing ,since it wasn't for Emily whom was due in three months, before another woman took a seat," I'm Kara, you must be Melissa."

Lilly smiled," So where do you live?"

" I heard that Darren's helping them out with remodeling job on everyone's homes?", still ignoring her question.

She was unaware about that," I haven't spoke to him before we left to come here. Be nice to remodel the kitchen and living room, " but Kara let out a sigh," Not your house, not trying to be rude, but in order for that to happen you two have to be living here at least six years. It's one of our rules here."

During the remainder of the party, several men left while another man, motioned for him to go back inside and pack up. Just as Scotty was heading upstairs, he saw a blood trail leading into one of the rooms, on a hunch he decided to peek in but when he did there was not a single indication of any blood.

That's until two people pulled him away, as one took a swing at his face; which made Scotty fight back. Much to the point, that he continued punching until another man pulled him away. After getting up off the floor, he headed back upstairs to gather up his stuff and head back.

Shortly after being dropped over back at the house, he immediately went into the shower. However Lilly arrived home around 10pm that night. When she came upstairs, she found herself being pushed up against a wall, as the two engaged in a long, passionate kiss.

Indeed long after this, they were on the bed having sex. After a long, hot spicy round the two lay there breathing both hard and heavy together, as Scotty leaned over; capturing her lips once more. Indeed tonight the two were together.

**12am**

Neither of them were able to sleep, after their experiences at " The Clubhouse," but instead were coming up with many theories about these people. None however, were making any sense at least for the time being.

At the sametime Emily had already had disappeared into the woods behind her home, she was destined to leave this whole community forever. So far no one had seen her, which was good or the backpack that contained food as well.

Well almost, but Emilly had managed to avoid taking any paths which had meant she was closer to finding the main road.

Back at the undercover house, Lilly was asleep while her head rested against Scotty's chest. He however was still very much awake, but was dredding to work with these guys. For one thing, they seemed to not trust them in their own little circle, but Scotty decided to play a different kind of game. One that might just unlock several deep, dark secrets in this community.

He was going to put this plan into motion, very soon. It was getting to the point that if they were ever going to solve this case, this was the only way to do 's when Lilly roused, as she moved her head back onto her pillow," Why are you still up?", she whispered.

"I have this plan that I'm working on, might help us solve this case," he replied," Not sure how good it is considering what already happened to you," that was another thing, which Scotty was trying to avoid As he now turned onto his side; facing her.

Scotty smiled upon looking to two blue eyes, " You already know about this job?", refering to the fact that he was helping out with remodeling the homes," Perhaps I'll be able to find out more."

" Just don't let them seduce you," Lilly replied, " Only I can," as she moved closer; kissing his lips, I mean it Scotty."

With that he smiled," I'm wearing my ring, not going to play the cheating husband."

" You better not, " she said, before turning onto her other side," That wouldn't be a good thing if that's what you were going to use for a plan."

Shaking his head, Scotty knew that Lilly was didn't want him to be sleeping around. Especially since they were together in reality as well, " You really think I would Lil, that would make this case even harder to solve, besides me sleeping with those type of women? "

Lilly exhaled," Just promise me Scotty, one slipup it's going to ruin the investigation," as he leaned over kissing her cheek. She knew that they both were in love with one another but wasn't even interferring with the case," What time do you have to be there?"

" 4am, for some damn reason. I ain't looking forward to this."

She nodded," Let's just get some sleep," letting her head rest down on his shoulder, knowing that by morning she was going to have plenty to do, especially setting her own little plan into motion. Lilly hadn't told Scotty what it was yet, but had no idea that the two were very close to finding out one of the secrets of the community.


	11. The Job and a hint of mystery

_ There's plenty more of Lilly/Scotty undercover romance up ahead. The next chapter should be up soon along with my other stories, i'm trying to update them as soon as I can... _

* * *

Scotty wasn't about to cheat on Lilly, that would also mean that he was cheating on also their real life relationship. Even as he walked inside of one of the homes, before seeing a slender woman with long, brown hair and olive skin. In addition, she wore a top that revealed a lot of cleavage. However, he remained grounded to do what he was supposed to do, and also chose focus on just that.

" I'm Jamie, you must be Darren," she said while slinking closer to him. He could smell her perfume but winced about once she touched the side of his face," Wouldn't you like someone better that her, and younger?"

However he chose to ignore her advances, and instead decided to talk more about what she wanted done. As Jamie poured some wine, she lead him through the house," I don't want the living room touched, but the kitchen is need big need of remodeling. Upstairs the only thing that's in big need is the master bathroom."

Upstairs, the place was dark and full of clutter; something that would make Lilly cringe. Once Jamie led him through the master bedroom and into the bathroom, Scotty knew that it was going to take hard work to turn this room into something much more updated, but had no idea that he was also supposed to rebuild the entire deck.

It also was hot and very humid outside, which also didn't help. As Scotty now got started, he continued to ignore the fact that Jamie was now standing there," I finally convinced my husband to do it, after what happened last year.

Just her mention this to him, made it sound very suspecious," A bad storm or something?"

" Nope but it's not worth mentioning," Jamie replied," I'll be gone for awhile, but one of the rules states that you must be home around 11pm, each night. Tommorrow will be the same, including weekends."

Scotty wasn't expecting to be working on the weekends, " Melissa and I have plans, it's going to be hard for me to show up on both Saturday and Sunday," as he stumbled over something and fell. Jamie didn't seem worried, in fact she went back inside and left to go out somewhere instead.

Throughout the day, Scotty tried his hardest even though it was his first time building a deck. Yet it was hard work, since Jamie wanted something circular, with a very different design that he hope would come out right.

Between sawing , trying to figure out the blueprint and it being so hot out, Scotty was working extremly hard, while sweating in the heat. Although there was a cooler nearby that had a few bottles of water inside, he completed hated the fact that he couldn't remove his shirt.

With a doubt this community had a lot of strange rules, butas Scotty contined sawing manually ; he still had wonder now if this place was more of a cult rather than a community. Over at the undercover house, Lilly also was thinking the same.

However she quickly dismissed that thought, knowing that this wasn't the case. The fact remained that not everyone here had the same jobs, cars, clothes or anything else. In addition, Sal was just the head of the community but no one feared or looked up to him as a leader of some sort either.

Lilly knew by dismissing this as a cult was probably not such a good idea, not until she could find out more that could change her mind. For now, she began to swim laps in the pool; taking full advantage, in spite of the weather.

A few hours later, Danielle came over seeing her lying on a longue chair underneath an umbrella," It's nice to have some quiet, good thing that I took a day off from work."

" What do you do?", asked Lilly," I never asked."

Danielle lay back," Working with my husband, I'm in charge of keeping books. Not today, but of course yours is over at Jamie's. Stay away from her, has a mean streak," while applying some sunscreen onto her arms," I'm not going to Kara's baby shower, no need to."

That's when Lilly glanced over," Wouldn't it be rude?"

" No, I already told them that you aren't either. Kara is adopting Emily's baby, after an incident long time ago. Phillip is upset, he's been wanting to be a dad. "

Lilly could feel for the couple, knowing now why Emily was so upset," Is there a reason why a lot of people around here don't have any kids?"

" It's their choice," Danielle replied," Look I'm sorry if I came across as a snot but I had to. There are things about this community that are dangerous."

That immediately told Lilly, about the fact that Danielle knew more than she was letting on about," What things?"

" Just don't worry," she told her, before glancing over at her watch," I'm sorry but I have to go," as Danielle got up and headed over to her house; next door.

Whatever was going on wasn't good, but couldn't risk spying on her. Especially since there was a big chance that Lilly could get caught, instead she went inside to take a shower. Afterwards, she went into the other room, and turned on the laptop.

That's where the rest of her afternoon was spent, typing up everything that Lilly had heard from Danielle as she tried to piece it together with what both her and Scotty already knew about the community, but something was indeed making some sense now.

Inside Lilly felt badly for both Emily and her husband, but knew that there was a piece of the puzzle that wasn't quite fitting in. What happened during the incident ,and was it really real or something that someone had made up?"

It made her believe that Danielle didn't really have all the facts or she was telling the truth. Whatever was going on, seemed to be worsening by the minute. Around midnight, Scotty arrived home with a terrible backache and was exhausted.

After stripping off his clothes he got into bed, and fell asleep immediately. Today wasn't exactly one that he would mostly likely remember but it had turned out that the whole week ended up like this, which wasn't that great either.

Not to mention that his back was aching, so much that the two had gotten fined over the fact that their lawn wasn't mowed. That wasn't the only thing bad, is when Lilly discovered that Danielle had gone missing as well, but of course she was about to be killed.


	12. Upcoming Wedding?

With Danielle now missing, Lilly had suspected that someone had either found out or was listening onto their conversation. Either way, the murders were indeed all tied perfectly together, but this community had a way of keeping their secrets very guarded, especially when it came to murder.

However now, she had to work fast to figure out who these people really were. Yet at the sametime, it was also confusing, since people on the third street differed from the ones on both hers and the street after that.

Inside of the mailbox there was an envelope, stating that the two had to get married in order to be part of the communuty, perhaps it could give them somemore insight, quite possibly about the murders or it was a deadly trick. Though, this wasn't an option but something that they had to do. With that in mind, among other things, Lilly's mind reverted back to what Danielle had said about Kara adopting Emily's baby. What exactly was this incident?

That seemed to be the question among others, that needed answers. Just as she glanced down at the rest of the letter, she let out a sigh; upon seeing the notice for a two day thing for couples before they could get married here.

Whatever it was, Lilly certainly know it wasn't a good thing. By the time that Scotty had arrived home, much earlier than expected ,he came over and kissed her," Miss me?"

" Yeah, what are you doing home so early?" she asked, watching him grab a bottle of water out of the fridge.  
Scotty pratically finished the entire bottle," Told them that I needed a few days off, they let me."

" Maybe because of this," Lilly said, handing him the note," The community wants us to get married."

They both exchanged looks, promting Scotty to shake his head. He knew that this also could be a trick but however still had to follow the rules," We ain't being seperated this time Lil."

With that Lilly smiled," You actually like us being married?," seeing that he didn't answer, "Anyways the lawn was already mowed this morning, some guy did it."

" Yeah he said he'd do it for me once," Scotty replied," I heard that Danielle went missing, I thought I saw her going into some barn last night. Could have been mistaken but the next morning, there were screams coming out of that place."

Lilly worried even more, as she told him about what Danielle had said. Both were interested in what happened during the incident, to force Emily to give up her own baby to Kara. For the time being, they had no actually proof just a hearsay, but with Emily now missing; the two detective had to figure out where she might have gone.

**Two days later**

After being driven to a Victorian house, nearby; the two walked in seeing just how big and beautiful the place was was there that Sal had greeted them both," Follow me."

Once the two had taken a seat in front of him, he began to go over the rules," During this time, there must be absolutely no communication between either of you; wedding isn't like what you two had before moving here, it's not fancy by any means. Just the cermony and that's all."

Sal continued speaking," Both you will be watched all times, rules are rules. Everyone has gone through this, but it's the only way that you two can be accepted in this community," as he contineud speaking," You both have access to everything except for one room, which is off limits. As for being together, that's acceptable being that neither of you can speak after being brough back to your home."

Both had separate beds, but even after dark; Lilly got up to get herself something to drink. Being careful not to get caught, she slowly made her way downstairs and into the kitchen; before pouring some iced tea for herself.

Afterwards, Lilly decided to check out the room. With her heart pounding inside of her chest, she slowly turned the knob, before seeing Danielle on the floor; dead. By now, her pulse increased as Lilly shut the door and headed back without saying anything.

Once she reached their room, Scotty automatically saw the look on her face. He knew that something was wrong, but yet couldn't even ask her about it. Instead, he watched as Lilly climbed into bed, before seeing her looking straight at him.

Scotty could see the fear, but instead lay there; yearning to hold her.

Throughout the rest of the night, Lilly grew even scared. She didn't want to die herself, but had feared that this" Community," would evenutally kill her and quite possibly Scotty. It didn't help now that the two had absolutely no communication between each other, which was bad. Why was that? Not being able to hug or kiss, was going to be hard, especially since the two were very much in love for real; dispite being undercover.

When morning had arrived, Lilly passed by him as he was getting out of the shower; aching to be held in his arms. Yet that wasn't the only worst thing, especially when it came to her cooking in the kitchen. Just about everywhere both were yearning to speak or kiss on another, it wasn't right.

However, during the day two two found it even harder to be together. Yet they had both realized that it was probably a test of their love, which they were wrong about. The community didn't have these rules for nothing, but something so twisted that both detectives had no idea what their " Wedding," would actually be like.

For now, Lilly grew afraid of what had happened to Danielle. She hadn't gotten a good look at the body, to know how she was killed. Yet knew that something else was lurking, which made her heart seemed to race even faster.


	13. The Wedding

On the night of their wedding, Scotty was inside of a place which was dark and lit with only candles. Everyone else was sitting,he continued to waiting for Lilly, but for now didn't quite understand why no one was talking, or that there wasn't even a place that one would even consider getting married in. Than as Sal now walked in, everyone looked over in his direction.

When Lilly finally walked down, she was wearing a beautiful wedding dress, but didn't carry a boquet of flowers. It had seemed as if people here, didn't really go all out, for this type of occaision. Sal then instructed her to stand in the middle while the elders gathered around. With a breath, Lilly remained silent while keeping her head down. However, none of the men had spoken which was odd, especially since it this community seemed to be the non religious type .

Then, as one of them pressed two fingers alongside her wrist while another one did the same to Scotty, both were now instructed to look up and face one another. Lilly nearly took his breath away, as he yearned to hold her hand in his, before noticing one of them men whispering something into Sal's ear.

He then instructed Lilly to turned back around, and keep her down, " I need you both to close your eyes, while we perform something before you two can be pronouced husband and wife." After they had done so, the two felt a prick, as the elders now moved back," As you open your eyes, Darren and Melissa you both are now married."

That's when they were both escorted out, and outside around a large fire. Sal now handed them each a glass of champange, " To a happy Marriage."

Lilly watched Scotty take a sip, before she did cautiously. Once she had done that, everyone stood around the fire, but avoided talking to the newlywed couple. About an hour later, they were heading back into the house for their" Honeymoon," but wasn't exactly a good thing either.

During the night, Lilly awoke hearing the sound of a woman crying loudly. Then it stopped, before several footsteps were heard, as she breathed in slowly. After a few minutes, Lilly got up glancing over at Scotty whom was still very much asleep.

After poking her head out, she tiptoed down the hallway. One had to wonder why the use of using a candle instead of a flashlight was better, just then another bang was heard as several voices chattered nearby.

Lilly hid, while hearing several footsteps walking past the door. After they had passed, she waited a few seconds before emerging into the hallway. With a breath, she tiptoed up the stairs before slowly opened the door. Inside Kara was lying on the floor, " Don't come near me," she whispered," They'll hurt you."

" Who will," asked Lilly," Why are you here?"

Kara appeared shaking in fear," Danielle told you that I'm adopting emily's baby. It's because of what happened a time ago, Emily had gotten attacked in the building. Everyone blamed her but she couldn't have done that. I saw the whole thing,that's when people here went started beliving that Emily was crazy."

Her side of the story peeked Lilly's interest," What exactly happened?"

" It doesn't matter but she's not like us, neither are you," as Kara exhaled," You and Darren need to leave this house, please believe me. Her voice was now in a frenzied panic whisper, before handing her something before Lilly fled after hearing the sound of footsteps.

That's when she was able to make it back to the bedroom. Scotty was sleep very much fast asleep, as Lilly stood there watching his chest slowly rising and falling, wondering how he didn't even rouse like she did.

Although what had happened tonight was odd, spending the rest of their so called " Honeymoon," here didn't really qualify as one. Especially, Scotty had to remain in bed unless he had to use the bathroom, while remaining here in silence.

Once the two had returned home, he carried Lilly up and over the threshold. As the door locked behind, both shared a long passionate kiss," We're married now," she said with a smile,as he let out a sigh.

" If you even consider that it was, these people are beyond strange. Especially with that bizarre ritual," knowing that they were dealing with a different kind of cult," Notice how not everyone was there, how these" Elders," acted? Yet we've never seen these people before?"

Lilly nodded her head in agreement," Danielle's dead, I found Kara up in the attic. I think she just purposely made up this story, about Emily getting attacked at what they call," The Building," said that after that people thought she was crazy."

" What if Kara was telling the truth, could be onto something. Then again people here really are hard to read."

She too couldn't understand what this cult's actually purpose was, " I don't get what the fire was all about, it was odd. That night, I heard people walking around, that's where I found Kara upstairs in the attic."

That's when Scotty pulled out a large photo like album from his bag," Found this yesterday, and this," showing her a map," It's from 1904, probably when this Cult had started, then the most recent one was form 1970."

As Lilly glanced over at it, she shook her head," It would help if you would bother to separate all the maps," while spreading out each map. The two now saw a much bigger picture, but as Scotty flipped through the pages, he was trying to figure out why this cult killed.

That wasn't the only thing that was on their minds, but a few hours later the power went out," Scotty," she called out," I think I found something."

When he saw what she was looking at, both knew that this cult was only going to get even deadlier. Putting down the diary, Lilly couldn't believe what Emily had been through all these years, as Scotty now massaged her neck.

Yet at the same time was left wondering if she was indeed telling the truth. Just then the power went out, adding into their own frustrations especially since the Air Conditioner had quit working. That didn't stop the two from taking a romantic bath together, while another ritual was happening close by.

Both didn't know that they were among the ones selected to be killed.


	14. Fights and Nurse LillyMelissa?

The two had made progress but not to the point of why these victims were even killed. It had seemed as if everyone here was trying to keep that a secret, perhaps it had simply nothing to do with what was going on now. Or even why Emily was now missing, the murders happened even before she had been part of this community.

Both Lilly and Scotty knew now that they had to work even faster, but however the next morning she found him in the kitchen making breakfast. Of course there was a huge mess, but seeing Scotty cooking shirtless, making her smile," Guess you know how to play a husband well."

" I was in the mood, sorry about the mess," he replied," Just still getting hang of this cooking thing."

She could see the splatter of greasy, left over from when Scotty had made bacon. Then as she glanced over into the pan, Lilly shook her head, " Can't cook the eggs on high."

" They ain't on high," Scotty said, as she poured herself a hot cup of coffee," Anyways sit down, breakfast is ready."

Once the two sat down to eat, it felt different that before. Lilly knew that he was proving that he wanted something real with her after the undercover case was solved. During breakfast, Scotty glanced upward," What if Sal was killed, he's the head of this cult. Could be the person that's responsible for the murders. Look at him, he makes the rules and everyone obeys. Whis that people three blocks away can have kids and people here can't?" 

Lilly immediately put for her coffee , realizing what Scotty had just said," I don't think the murders have anything to do with why some people here, aren't allowed any kids. What's with " The Elders," don't you find them a little odd?

" Not as odd as wanted you to be a nurse at that hospital, " he replied, " I told them that you would start tommorrow, but have to wear scrubs."

That made her immediately put down her coffee cup and look up at him," Damn it Scotty, I thought we agreed not to make any plans unless we both feel that this would be the best bet. For all we know, I could get hurt or killed!" 

Scotty knew that this was a good move, as he slide a book down, " check this out Lil, this place is littered with evidence. Could give us the break that we need," seeing her getting up from the table and heading upstairs. Lilly was beyond pissed at him, as he soon followed, before she threw a pillow at him, " I was trying to help solve this, you think I like being here; I don't Lil!"

" That's not the point," she snapped, " Is it Scotty?"

He could see the angry in her eyes," Then what else are we supposed to do? We're deep undercover, you come with something creative ."

When Lilly couldn't come up with anything, she let out a sigh," What else did you not tell me?"

" Nothing," looking directly into her eyes, in fact Scotty was tell the truth. He knew that he couldn't lie to her, especially when things were pretty bad here. Especially since now four of their neighbors were presumed to be missing. That made him want to go inside their home, to look for clue; but with the elders now watching carefully, Scotty couldn't risk it.

As Lilly exhaled, she too was left wondering about that, " That woman Jamie is Sal's granddaughter and also the forth in command here, Danielle left me this letter. No one on this block or on the next is related to the everyone on the third street. Melvin lied, he's the brother of one of the elders."

Glancing over at the letter, Scotty was skeptical about this," We don't even know if what Danielle had written was real. Are you forgetting just how cold she was to you, that all of a sudden want to be your friend. This is just another lie to scare you."

" Scare us, Danielle was telling the truth. Trying to protect us from them. Why they kill is still a mystery, especially with their thing about having a huge bonfire. "

Whatever the real reason behind the murders, the detectives were still puzzled by this. Just after dark that night, a house way down at the street went up in flames, then another one. However the two didn't notice what was going on, nor did they hear anything.

Instead they were curled up together in bed," They know that we're a newlywed couple, trying for a baby. Could say that you're pregnant, stir them up at big. See what happens."

Lilly turned, still feeling him gently rubbing the small of her back, " Be nice to pretend," she heard him say. She now let out a breath," Yeah, what happens when my stomach doesn't get big?"

" Say that you suffered a miscarriage," Scotty whispered, while kissing the crook of her neck. His arms were around her stomach, while Lilly knew that this wasn't the right," That would just get us both killed."

Feeling his lips pressing against her skin, she let out a deep breath. Faking a pregnacy might just be a good thing to pull off, but it still made her fear increase. This case was already a big pain the ass, yet they both wanted to give the victims the justice that they deserved.

Ten minutes later, as Lilly was lying on her side, she had hoped that tommorrow might give them the break that they needed, " You think the victims lived here on this block?"

" I don't know, but why go through all that trouble of driving up to Philly to dump them?"

Lilly also wondered that as well," Especially since this is in the middle of nowhere, that's a stretch. What that was purposely done?"

However she didn't receive and answer to that question, but her fear kept on increasing. Lilly had no idea what was to happen once she had gotten to that place, or what Scotty would find over at one of the homes that had just burned down.

One piece of evidenc e would make the case even hotter now.


	15. More clues to the case

While Lilly was out posing as a nurse, Scotty decided to snoop around this time in one of the homes, closest to the undercover house. Once inside, the whole place had furniture from the 1960's, which was in very prestine condition. Aside from that, everything seemed to be clean; considering the fact that Hanna had disappeared just four weeks ago.

Downstairs in the basment, he had found another key. This made him wonder about what this key might be able to open. Perhaps this went to something, which could expose the real motives of this cult?

Lilly also had found several keys, as well. However was aware that she was being watched. Any indication of snooping was only going to get her into trouble. While continued to make the rounds, she noticed that a lot of the medical stuff there, never spoke one word to her. It made Lilly feel left out, but just moments after writing something into a chart, another nurse passed a few more charts.

It would have been nice to know what else she was supposed be doing, besides just taking patients vital signs. With everyone acting all strange, it told her not to even ask that question. During the course of the day, Lilly had seen three people wheeling a deceased patient out; before resuming her rounds.

Just as she was about to leave, the head nurse asked to her stay. Lilly let out a sigh, she had been on her feet the whole day, and just wanted to relax. Yet, rules were rules. Disobeying them here especially would automatically split up her marriage for good, among other things.

During the night, Lilly was sitting at the nurses station doing some crossword puzzle. Although the lights were flickering, she had to put up with it. Even when another nurse; Shannon came in she took a seat," Bored already?"

" A bit, be nice if the lights weren't flickering," Lilly replied as she continued filling in the blank boxes.

Shannon let out a sigh," I'll do the rounds down there, you stay here," which told her that she didn't want her to go down there. No sooner after she had left to make her rounds, Lilly remained seated, but couldn't help but to wonder where the source of the screams were coming from.

That's when the power went out, but quickly came back on. Downstairs, Shannon was now dying on an operating table while several people whispered around her. Then they were gone, another person was screaming down the halls, while being moved into an operating like room.

By noontime, Lilly was allowed to take a break. While she stood outside, she felt her stomach churn, due to the smell of death. It wasn't unsual for people to die in the hospital,, but this smell was overpowering, which made told her to find out where the source of it was coming from.

For now, Lilly walked over to where Scotty was standing as the two shared a kiss," I missed you."

" Got worried, didn't come home last night," he said, handing her a brown paper bag," Brought you some lunch."

Lilly smiled," Thanks," feeling his hand gently rubbing her stomach, since there were people around watching them," I have to go, I think my break's over."

As they shared another kiss together, she turned heading back into the building. Yet her break wasn't over yet, but it gave her time to eat.

While Lilly was eating lunch, Scotty had already found at least three of the neighbors dead. In addition, that that, discovered that in three days, the marriage would be dissolved. He knew that Sal was behind this one, and went straight to his house.

Sal had no idea as to why this was happening," I never gave orders to dissolve your marriage."

" Yeah well, someone did. Mel's pregnant I ain't leave her or our kid!", as Scotty soon realized that Sal didn't have as much power as both him and Lilly orignally thought. With that in mind, he was now handed a piece of paper," This is a place where we can talk, without them."

After that, Scotty had wondered if this was a set up. If it was, he surely didn't want to be killed, but this case was in big need for answers. That never happened, in fact the next piece of evidence would come from one of Lilly's patients, whom wasn't afraid to tell her.

John was probably a bit older than her father, but he knew what was going on," The punishments are supposed to be people closer to them, the leader of this place. Terrible things have happened here, and will continue. Emily did the right thing to leave, having a baby here isn't allowed."

"Why?"

" It's against what they believe in, that children just ruin things," as he jotted something down on a piece of paper," The party at the mansion is tommorrow, just watch your back. Don't let them trick you into staying for the aftermath."

Lilly nodded, " I see you're schedule for surgery."

" Don't let them Melissa, " he said, clutching her hand," Listen to me, they are going to hurt me!"

Just then Cassie came into the room, " Ignore him," she whispered to Lilly," He's a bit insane," leading her out of the room. While they were walking, " John likes to talk, just ignore him. I know you care, but he's prone to violent outbursts."

" Did seem violent to me, or sickly for that matter," Lilly replied, before heading into the locker room to retrieve her stuff, she was tired and in need of a hot shower. Just after leaving, she began walking home; which was quite a long walk.

Once Lilly had arrived home, she was tired that she ended up falling down on the bed; asleep. By the next morning, she remained asleep while Scotty continued holding her close. He wasn't going to let anyone else have her as a wife, but had figured out where the leader lived. The only problem was he didn't have enough evidence to prove that he was the one who did the killings, or even planned it.

For now, continued listening to the sound of Lilly breathing in and out. Scotty knew that this undercover thing, made him fall in love with her. As her eyes slowly flickered open, he smiled, while watching his girl rousing, " Hey," before a rock was thrown through the window, but didn't manage to hit either one of them.


	16. Horror

Several hours after the someone had thrown a rock through their bedroom window;shattering it. They are both summoned into a place, where this time they had been introduced to the leader of this cult. It wasn't Sal but a man in his early to mid forties, whom was tall, with intense eyes.

As a fire was spread around a circle, in which Lilly was standing in. He crossed his arms," Focus on my eyes," his voice was firm, into her eyes began staring," You shall never be married to anyone here, and are forbidden to have kids, because of your own specialness. The spirit is a beautiful thing, one that protects us, and has now chosen you. It has rejected your marriage, and Darren will be free to remarry, as long as the spirit approves."

The leader now motioned for Scotty to now step forward, " Take her hand," motioning to a woman;Cassie ," As you two will be with her, living together until the spirit allows the marriage to take place."

Once the fire was put out, which had only come up to her ankles; Lilly was then led into another dark room and told to sit. She felt the coldness of the cement floor, but had no idea why nobody had ever mentioned " The Spirit," before. What if they weren't allowed to mention it? Could explain for why they all acted so strangely, about things.

Shortly after Lilly had arrived home, she changed and climbed into bed. It didn't feel right, without him being here. For the rest of the month, things continued spirling downward, especially since she had to wash her clothes by hand, and then hang then outside to dry. Then the A/C quit working, which made Lilly very irratiable.

Aside from that, she had with her; a large book. Instead described the makings of this cult, from the very beginning. Upon turning the pages, red flags immediately went up; after seeing that Cassie had been committed to " The Coldness," after each death of her husband.

What was most interesting was the fact, was the photos. These contained crutial pieces of evidence, but nothing to indicate anyone as the murderer nor the accomplish who dumped the bodies. After the book was placed into her duffle bag, she placed it into the closet.

By mid Setember, Lilly crept down the stairs holding a large object in her hand, just as the lights came on, "Scotty, " breathing a sigh of relief.

Pulling her closer, she smiled," You're cheating."

With his eyes full of lust, he moved even closer; slowly capturing her lips. The kiss then heated up, before lifting her up as her legs wrapped around his waist. From there, the romance traveled directly into the bedroom.

In a cloud of hot air, the kiss turned in a firery passion of sex. With each moan of pleasure, leading up to the boiling point of no return, their hips continued griding against one another. Just moments after, Lilly nuzzled against Scotty; taking in his scent. She had missed him terribly," I love you," she heard him whispering.

With another kiss, he then got up, leaving Lilly left to watch. They knew if they were caught, what might happen. Scotty didn't want to risk anything happened to her, or him for that matter, "I saw you kissing her."

" Lil, it aint real. I haven't even slept with her. "

Lilly arched her eyebrows," After having sex, banged me for a thrill."

" You think I'd cheat on you and ruin us. Bad enough I had to even share the same bed with Cassie," knowing that he had no intention of cheating on her," Timothy the leader, guy's nuts. There's a reason why our " Marriage," was dissolved."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah because I'm special, give me a break. What's up with this thing they call ," The Spirit?", never once heard anyone here mention that before?"

" Beats me, I think they knew about that all along. Part of their rules," Scotty replied. Once he had gotten downstairs, Lilly followed, "Be careful," fearing that she might lose him.

Later on that night, while he lay asleep. Cassie injected something into his upper arm, she knew that it would cause him to be sick, but that was part of the ritual. He needed this to become like them, quickly before the "Big Day," in which this community had been preparing for.

During the middle of the night Scotty awoke breathing harder. Switching on the light, Cassie saw that he was sweating while placing her hand down on his chest, "Breathe, I had no other choice to do this."

Scotty could feel his heart pounding even harder now,"What?" he breathed.

" Being like us, to have the respect of The Spirit and Timothy," as Cassie began listening to his heart, " Close your eyes Darren, everything's going to be alright."

When he didn't, Cassie helped him turn over as he vomited; several times. After that, Scotty began to shiver, while feeling extremly dizzy. That was just as week ago, but now as he sat down in a hot tub; but it wasn't actually just warm, as he felt her gently sqeezing water onto his bare back.

As candles continued to flicker, Cassie continued bathing him, while Scotty remained silently; unable to speak until the ritual was over. During that time, he wondered about this ritual? It was strange, first of all, to have her cause him to become sick, then now bathing him like this.

That's the last thing he remembered, when Scotty came to; he found himself lying in a freezing, dark, small room. One of the elders or someone working for Timothy; the leader probably brought him here. He worried about Lilly, but had no idea just how long he would remain inside of this room.

Unlike Scotty, Lilly seemed to be find; a bit frightened after witnessing something so violent it turned her stomach, a few times. However, she was very close to the truth, but had no idea what would shake this community in just twenty days.


	17. Dark Nights Ahead

As the days grew closer, both detectives were sensing , Scotty had nothing else to do since the building and remodeling jobs had ceased. Everyone remained inside of their homes, which also added to the suspicion, as well. That wasn't the worst that had happened, until hefound Cassie dead in a bathtub full of blood.

In addition, he noticed that her eyeballs were missing in each eyesocket. With worry, Scotty went outside and ran through the woods, leading up to the undercover house. However, the sliding glass door was smashed entirely; suggesting a break in had occurred. Once inside, he moved carefully while listening for noises.

Except that Scotty had no idea that Lilly had managed to escape, until he caught up with her nearby, "What are you doing outside?" he whispered.

She shot him a look, " RUN!," before the undercover house blew up. Lilly grabbed ahold of his hand, before the two hid inside a small shelter. Once inside, the two sat down," The bags are inside of that safe you made in the ground, when we first arrived here."

Both needed to make a descision fast," We need backup Lil, can't go at them alone."

Letting out a sigh, Lilly then let her head rest down on his shoulder," Except that we don't even know who the killer is. If they figure out who we really are, we'll be their next victims."

That was going thing that he had to also take in consideration, " So we just continue sitting here, with you cuddling with me?" which made Lilly smile softly, before she realized something, " You know something?"

" I found Cassie dead in a bathtub filled with her own blood, her eyes were missing. Just been wondering how someone could sneak in and do that while I was there?"

Lilly also found that weird," She probably knew Scotty and accepted it. Given the fact that these people are brainwashed, Cassie just went along," but still had wondered about what really happened between both her and Scotty over at that house.

In fact, she needed to find out everything, just to make sure," Cassie never asked you about the ring, or wanting you to take it off?"

Knowing where this was headed, Scotty remained completely honest," No, I just wanted to get out that that house. Couldn't stand her."

" You can stand me?", Lilly joked," That's a first."

Scotty chuckled softly," Yet we've been," whispering softly, "partners and friends for eight years," knowing that this undercover case, was a good thing; for them. Although given the current circumstances, he knew that they had to stick together wihout being split up again.

Later on the two were running through the woods, as flames continued to engulf their shelter. However it didn't take him very long to discover, that Lilly wasn't with him. Instead she had managed to get to the place where Timothy kept people. Using a flashlight, Lilly slowly walked around the darkened, cold hallway, as fire torches flickered from their posts

The place gave her goosebumps, she had to remain on guard. A patient at the hospital, had to informed her about this, saying that nobody ever went there. Lilly however, didn't take his word on that. She knew better, especially after everything both her and Scotty had going through.

Just then Lilly froze hearing the sound of people whispering nearby, before hiding behind a wall. When the voices had stopped, she slowly moved quietly; hearing the sound of her heart thudding wildly in her chest.

Upon pulling a small piece of paper out of her pocket, Lilly opened it up; revealing a map of this building. Turning down another hallway, the overpowering smell of death; made her instantly sick. That's when she glanced up; seeing a set of stairs, closeby.

Outside, Scotty had found Emily inside of the other part of the building; very much alive. In her arms was that of her infant daughter," Get me out here, there's no time," she said panicing, " PLEASE!"

He knew that he had to do what was right, which was help both Emily and her baby to safety. After getting them both out, she then led him to where it would be safe," They never go here, trust me."

She then closed the door behind," You can't leave, it's too dangerous," while on the verge of tears," Timothy's dangerous, brainwashes people to believe him with those rituals. They separate you didn't they," seeing him nodding softly," Told Melissa that she was special, it's not true. He knows that she's smart, not the type to presuade into believing his crap about some spririt."

That made Scotty's fear increase," What is Timothy going to do to Mel?"

" Nothing you can do to stop him, he's our leader," Emily replied," If they find me, they'll do worse. I just want to leave this place for good."

Things weren't looking good for Lilly, in fact she just had been caught by one of the guards; whom immediately brought her to Timothy. He was more than pleased to see her, before leading Lilly down a hall and into a huge room, where everyone in the community was now gathered together.

Outside the building, Scotty knew that time was running out, but there was something that he didn't inform Lilly. He knew why the bodies were dumped in Philly; however at the moment, panic flowed hard through his veins.

Just ten minutes later, the building exploded in a fury of flames.

* * *

_There is still a long ways to go, but everything will be explained at the end. More L/S romance coming up, no Lilly isn't dead. I won't kill her I promise. _


	18. Fear

Scotty's heart quickened with each beat, his eyes wide and intense as the smoke continued to blow around. The fire continued burning, while he looked on; in horror. Nobody was around, which told him that everyone inside the place was dead, given the fact that it was unsually quiet.

He knew that going closer, would only get him killed. Something told Scotty not to do anything, but still feared losing Lilly. How was he going to explain this to their boss or to her father about why she was dead, or the fact that he put the woman that he loved in severe danger.

Just then, Scotty now saw Lilly running towards him. He breathed a sigh of relief, before hearing her yell loudly, "RUN!"

As the two took off running, another building exploded into a fury of flames. However it didn't make them stop, until reaching a field filled with tall weeds. That's where Lilly turned around," We need keep going," she whispered, before the sound of gunshots made them take off fast.

Once they seeked shelter inside of an abandoned farmhouse, the two hid inside of a closet after hearing footsteps it came closer, both felt their hearts beating even faster. Especially for Lilly, whom was breathing heavily, while fearing that whomever was on the other side of the door was going to kill them.

In a matter of moments, the footsteps were now heard going back downstairs, before it got quiet. Too quiet for them to handle," I'm going to take a look around," Scotty whispered, " Stay here Lil."

Shaking her head, she felt uneasy," No,", knowing that she couldn't let him get hurt or kill either. Judging by the look on his face, Lilly stayed put, for her own good. Once Scotty came back, the two walked down the stairs together, " Nothing huh?"

" Guess whoever it was, left," he replied," Anyways I don't think it's safe to stay here."

Lilly sighed loudly," You got a better idea, cause this seems to be a bit far from them, and away from the streets. We should be alright."

After finding some candles and flashlights, the two went upstairs. Inside of the bedrooms was a large, queensized bed. Right away, Scotty laid down, " It's hard as a rock."

" Quit complaining, " as she set the candleholder on the nightstand," I'll stay awake, you sleep."

Scotty groaned, " No, not on that," he said," You ain't either," seeing the look on her face, " Fine we'll both get into bed, and stay awake. No one leaves this room, not unless we're together."

With a sigh, Lilly got into bed, seeing the grin on his face," You're an Idiot," she replied, as the two lay back; listening to the rain. However, it felt romantic, them lying inside of an old farmhouse togetherl made her think about one day living together in a house of their own.

It could very well happen, them having a few kids to add. For now, Lilly snuggled against the blankets, trying to stay warm," I can't sleep," she whispered," Keep thinking about what happened, if what we're doing is the right thing."

Letting out a breath, Scotty thought for a moment, but couldn't answer her. Instead, he turned over onto his side. Just a few days later, the two were enjoying playing house once again. Yet, they found it nice just to be together.

Upon coming out of the house, Lilly went over and into the barn," No classic car huh?"

" Place is a mess, tools all over the place," he replied," Sort of like Nick's place before we cleaned the whole damn thing up." She shuddered, remising just how gross it was," Don't remind me, how about I make you some lunch."

Scotty shook his head," How about this," as he pushed her up against the wall; saturating her mouth with his. For a few minutes they spend here; kissing before breaking away," It's cold, go back inside."

Once he had finished, he came back inside, seeing her now sitting in front of the fireplace. Grabbing a blanket, Scotty saw down beside her, "Thought you might need this," wrapping it around Lilly.

For awhile, no one spoke. Yet it was alright, except that he had managed to go back and retrieve their bags without being seen. Now they were armed with their service weapons, which wasn't such a bad thing, considering the fact that both Timothy and Elders knew where they were.

" Where is Emily now?", she asked," I Found out where she had been hiding, left a letter for me inside. It was between the bricks."

Letting out a sigh, Scotty paused for a moment," I don't know, she's smart probably hid somewhere to protect her and the baby."

That made Lilly glance over at him," Yeah, that's another reason why we need backup. We can't have her wandering around, who knows what they would do to her. Emily loves her baby."

" You really want that Lil, to get us all killed? We still don't know who the doer is?"

She was growing frustated by the moment," Then what are we supposed to do then, sit and wait? I can't just do that, knowing that you and I are in a lot of danger," as Lilly got up," Emily will be killed, they want her dead!"

" They want us," yelled Scotty," We're outsiders, no part of their community."

Lilly frowned, before rolling her eyes. She already knew that, before seeing both their bags nearby," You went back didn't you, why?"

" Use your brain," he snapped," What the hell is wrong with you Lil, acting like this?"

Without a word, Lilly stormed upstairs and slammed one of the bedroom doors behind. Scotty sighed, knowing that this whole undercover case needed to be resolved. More importantly he had a piece of evidence linking several of the members to three of the victims, although Scotty wasn't so sure that this was the truth.

Around 9pm that night, the two found themselves outside running around, while the farmhouse continued to burn.


	19. It's not over yet

The next chapter will be a lot longer I promise, and more L/S romance.

* * *

Their running halted to a stop, before taking a look around. Right away, neither one of them knew where they were, which wasn't a good thing. However they ended up getting seperated, before realizing it. In the field, Lilly glanced around, while a cold wind brushed against both her cheeks. She had never felt quite this scared as she did now.

It didn't take long for her to meet back up with Scotty again, before the two took off running. After staying in a barn for the night, the two managed to make it back by midmorning, but had discovered that almost all the homes in their undercover neighborhood had burned down.

That's right before two people grabbed Lilly, while another knocked Scotty onto the ground. She was then led on overand through a field, and into a windowless place. It was there, that two men tied her up in chains. Lilly continued struggling, while watching the exiting. Then she heard several whispers, before the sound of footsteps were heard.

Outside, just as Scotty was about to pull out his gun; he heard the sound of a familiar voice, "Philly PD, ON THE GROUND," coming from Nick Vera.

After cuffing one of the men, Scotty ran over," Where's Lil?"

" Haven't seen her, someone from here got stupid and tipped us off. Will arrested one of these clowns, after another body was discovered just two blocks from where the other bodies had been dumped."

Scotty breathed out," I gotta find Lil," he said, before being told about the explosion which was due to happen soon. Back in the dark place, Timothy knelt down in fromt of Lilly. He could see the look of fear in both her eyes," You're mine now Melissa, fear isn't something you need to think about."

" Why should I listen to you!," she snapped, watching him now getting up," ANSWER ME!", as Timothy countinued to chant aloud. Lilly's eyes widened seeing what he was pouring onto the ground," Why me?"

Outside, Scotty's heart was racing fast, knowing what he was now up against. With anger flowing through his veins, he managed to get to the place; the exactly one where Emily said she saw Timothy going into.

Inside of one of the rooms, Scotty frantically undid the restraints before scooping her up into his arms. He then proceeded to run; while the smoke continued filling up the room. Both had made it out, just seconds before the whole building exploded.

An hour later, backup had arrived. That's when Vera walked with Lilly towards a car. Scotty was behind them, as all three of them got inside. Upon driving away, the search continued while Timothy mangaged to escape undetected.

He was angry, knowing that these two were just merely posing as a married couple. How dare they come into his community, yet he didn't kill those people. No, but Timothy did know who killed them and why.

During the trip back, Scotty glanced over at Lilly; whom was sound asleep. He worried about her health, since she seemed to be more tired than usual. Yet the fear of being killed, probably was the reason. His eyes were on the ring, knowing that they had to give it back.

Scotty made a mental note to buy her one in the future, yet this whole posing as a husband; made him realized that he could handle that role for real. That had to wait, he wanted to take Lilly out on a date and go through that whole thing; before that could ever happen.

Once he saw the sign welcoming them back to Philadephia, Lilly's eyes fluttered open. She too saw the familiar sights of the city she missed so much. It was comforting, but once the two had returned home to their respective apartments; feeling still strange to be at home again.

For Scotty, he had a hard time falling asleep after everything. Even a single noise, kept his eyes peeled. This whole case,was still running through his mind, and Lilly's as well. She too lay in bed, just wanting to be with him, but also still felt the fear increasing inside. There was something about this case, that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Glancing over at the clock, Lilly let out a sigh; as she snuggled against the blankets.

Both Emily and her baby were each taken to the hospital, while awaiting a reunion with her family, whom she hadn't seen in a very long time. At least she was able to be a mother, and now raise her baby away from that cult.

Lilly's thoughts now shifted back to Scotty, wanting him to be here with her. She didn't like to be lying here in her own bed alone; anymore. Their love for one another was very strong and would continue growing even stronger, as they two continued solving this case.

One thing that Lilly didn't know was that something bad was going to tear them apart or not.


	20. Fights

Scotty arrived early the next morning, as the front door shut behind them. The two shared a long kiss together, before breaking away into an embrace. Both needed each other, especially after everything they had been through on this undercover case.

Just moment after that, Lilly knew that she had to give back the fake wedding ring, as the two slowly removed the rings; both felt a sense of loneliness returning," We're still together right, "she asked, hoping that their real relationship wasn't over.

" Yeah," he replied, before resting his hand on her forehead. Scotty didn't like the way Lilly was looking, especially , "Go lie down Lil."

With a nod, she did as told. After going upstairs and lying down in bed, he then cracked open a window for some fresh air, before noticing that Lilly was sound asleep. After kissing her cheek, Scotty went back downstairs to start his laundry.

Inside, it was still hard for him to re-adjust to simply being single. The undercover marriage made him realize what he really wanted, but for right now; Scotty had to focus on solve the case. He had received word that, Timothy had disappeared. Almost half of the cult had been murdered by some bizzare ritual, but for the ones that were caught, neither of them were cooperating.

Just a few days after this, the two were each hard at work. Leaving them both with barely anytime to see each other. One night in perticular, Lilly walked home alone after work; something that Scotty didn't like.

Why should she care what he thought? By all means, they were no longer undercover. Upon reachign her house, her phone rang. Being annoyed at her partner / boyfriend; Lilly chose to ignore it.

She couldn't tell Scotty about the harassing phone calls from Timothy. How he was trying to toy with her mind, but a part of her believed him for some rhyme of reason. Sure enough later that night, Lilly received yet another phone call.

However this time, she remained firm," You killed those people, and dumped the bodies here!," hearing Timothy laughing on the other line," Stop accusing me detective; why in the world would I travel to Philly to dump bodies. Not something anyone in our community would do. "

" I don't believe you,"said Lilly," Tell me who did then?"

There was a pause before he spoke again," The man you love, he cheated on you. What Cassie and him had was love."

Lilly had ever reason to suspect that Scotty had been cheating on her, during that time. By all means, it was probably true. Then again, Timothy could very well be lying. Inside, she had feared that it was the truth, " You don't know that."

" Oh yes I do Lilly, he doesn't love you. Even the spirit knows that."

She rolled her eyes in disbelief, thinking that Timothy was just simply crazy," Why call me?", making a mental note to make her phone number unlisted. With a crazed leader of a cult, now calling her it was worth doing; ensuring that other suspects couldn't do the same. 

What Lilly didn't know was that, Timothy made the same phone call to Scotty. By now her heart was still pounding, before she rushing into the bathroom and was sick. After getting back into bed, Lilly's anger increased.

Just ten minute later, she someone pounding at her front door. With caution, she headed downstairs before slowly opening up the door. On the other side was Scotty, looking quite angry," You were happy when I wasn't living there , weren't you Lil?"

She frowned," I could say the same, you and Cassie."

" Oh here we go, he's a psychopath Lil. Guy ain't thinking straight. Timothy got to you Lil, called me up with the same story. I didn't believe him," knowing the mentally of this guy.

With a breath, Lilly calmed down. Her heart was still beating quite fast, as Scotty came over," You don't look so well, haven't been for awhile."

After feeling her forehead, Scotty shook his head," Forehead's cool, what?", seeing the look in her eyes, " my hearts been pounding," he heard her say, before leaning her head into his shoulder.

While Scotty continued holding her close, he worried even more about her health. It could just very well be psychological, especially after living with that cult while undercover. The two weren't exactly having an easy time; trying to solve this case.

Lilly's mind was going round and round, trying to figure out the motives. Something bothered her about this whole thing," What there's more of them, then we know about. Hiding out, in another place? We need to check it out."

That was a possiblity, since this cult was confusing as to who was the chain of command. During the night, Scotty continued holding her, as the two slept soundly. Around 4am, he was roused out of a deep sleep after his phone rang loudly. Being careful not to disturb Lilly, Scotty quietly got dressed before planting a kiss on her cheek. He knew that she wasn't needed, which wasn't such a bad thing. A few hours later, Lilly headed out but not to work, but instead to meet up with someone who knew something about the cult and about her.

In fact, she would continue making these trips, until Scotty had enough of her being secretive. He didn't like the fact that his partner and girlfriend was acting even more strangely than before, this made him suspecious and needed to find out.

With Lilly constantly ignoring him now at work, using his key he now stepped into her house. Right away, this wasn't normal; her house being such a mess. Standing in the kitchen, Scotty saw Lilly in a pair of sweatpants but from the looks of it, she hadn't bother to shower either, " What the hell has gotten into you?"

Lilly frowned," Nothing !'

" Don't tell that that it's just that Lil, this ain't like you and those secret trips. You ain't visiting your dad, he said he hasn't seen you in awhile, but another member of the cult. Rosemary lied Lil, I found out that she's still in the cult; hasn't left."

That's when he noticed that her head was down, "What's wrong," as Lilly now threw the cup across the room; as it smashed against the wall," It's something, your crying. Tell me!"

" Just go alright!," she yelled," Please."

He wasn't about to do just that," No I can't, this ain't normal," before the their fight increased in volume. Scotty wasn't about to give up on them, nor on this case.


	21. Makeups and Scotty's abduction

The fight slowly began to calm down, as Lilly soon returned to finish washing the dishes. She was having trouble even doing that, while remaining quiet. Upon feeling a certain pair of eyes on her, Lilly let out a sigh, as Scotty continued to stand there.

For a moment, there was a pause before she spoke quietly," I'm pregnant." Looking up at her, Scotty at first was taking aback, but yet didn't diplay it on his face, " When did you find out? " That partwas troubling him, since Lilly once again went silent again ;making him even angerier with her.

"Enough with the act, just talk to me," seeing that she wasn't looking up at him," No one needs to know about this yet, I won't say anything until we both decide."

Lilly nodded softly," Sorry about acting like this, let me get into my head," which was a dangerous thing now," Just believed what Rosemary said, and screwed up the case."

" No you didn't Lil, actually it led us right to her house. CSU unearthed three skeletons, told the boss that we were both working on an angle. It worked to our advantage, save your ass. This could have turn out bad , she could have killed you!"

With a nod, Lilly's mind was back onto the case," We make an ID yet?," seeing him shaking his head no," It could be nonrelated to the cult, " before she went upstairs to shower and dress. After that Lilly reported straight to headquarters, where everyone was gathered. Looking up, John was glad to see her, "Good work Lil," which made her feel relieved .

As she glanced at the board, which was full of facts about the cult; but none seemed to be making any sense," It's like it's done on purpose to confuse everyone, intentionally. Maybe to make sure that nobody leaves, everyone kept on saying; It's against the rules. That could be a threat."

Scotty knew that he to share his own experiences with his squad," While undercover Lil and I had some bizzare wedding. Then it was dissolved, and Timothy had me marrying this woman: Cassie. Woman was pretty much brainwashed, perfomed some odd rituals on me. One of them caused me to become sick."

That got John's attention fast," How long Scotty were you sick?"

" Not long boss, but I soon found Cassie dead inside of a bathtub ; soaked in her own blood. Her eyes were missing. Could have been punishment, these people were unpredicatable. One moment they were acting snobby and the next acted normally."

Shortly after that, everyone continued to follow up more leads; which included several interviews with a few cult members. None of which were talking, angering Lilly. In fact, she almost landed up doing the interview but felt sick and darted right into the bathroom.

When she returned, Scotty grabbed his coat and hers," CSU found another body." During the ride there, he needed to discuss her pregnancy with her," You want me to go with you to the appointment?"

"No, not until it's safe," wanting to avoid any unwanted attention," Just that it's bad timing me getting pregnant."

He had to agree but didn't let Lilly know that," I love you," taking her hand into his," I ain't rushing into us getting married yet. It's too early, still want to take you one on dates ."

That made Lilly glance over," I'd like that," feeling surge of happiness rentering," We could start tonight, order in , make It appear as if we're working on the case?"

" Sounds good, I'll be there around six-thirty tonight."

Once arriving over at the crime scene, Lilly immediately walked into the house. Although CSU had combed through, she wanted to take a look for herself. Unlike what she found while undercover, there wasn't anything; not even in the attic.

Lilly knew that Rosemary purposely did this for a reason, as she met up with Scotty; they both knew that something else was happening, "She's with them, probably at another site." He also agreed, but didn't want her looking for them at all.

Once they were back inside the car, Scotty now turned," I ain't letting you go out there on your own."

" What do you want me to do then. Just sit there and let them get away with it?", before realizing that the Feds were also on this case as well, "We're they there when we were both undercover?"

Her eyes widened in anger, but Scotty didn't have the answers to. Besides the fact that he just found out about this. Upon returning to headquarters even was briefed about what was to go on, Stillman wanted first crack at the murderers. After an agreement had been made, everyone was giving their own assigements, but Scotty had made sure that he and Lilly didn't get seperated.

Though, it wasn't any use. Since no one had an actual clue to the cult's current whereabouts. One night in perticular, Scotty was pulled into doing a stakeout with a FBI agent. However, it turned out to be two days work of just sitting in some abandoned place, " Timothy's smart, he's not going to show up where there's cops around."

" You have history with Detective Rush?"

Scotty knew how to lie and wasn't about to admit to any truth," Nah, Lil and I are just good friends," remembering how Agent Yates had once implied something like this once. Only that this agent was keen on trying to get him to talk.

" Lighten up detective, just making conversation. She's a good looking woman whose blonde, beautiful and sexy," making Scotty almost want to lash out and hurt him. He was a bit more protective, ever since she had told him about her pregnancy.

However the two didn't make it back to Philly, in fact Scotty had disappeared while the agent lay on the road dead. Yet Scotty was alive, but would he ever get to see Lilly or their baby?


	22. Darkness takes over

Everyday that Scotty was being held in an unknown place, the cult continued to brainwash him. They needed to do this for a purpose; a real one this time. He knew it wasn't the same place, where both him and Lilly had gone undercover, but had no idea of his current location.

Yet, it didn't matter since he was kept underground in the darkness. His body was in pain, after being subjected to various tortures. However, the lastest one, left him vomiting on the ground. With no way to escape, since both his hands were bound together by chains; Scotty felt as if he was going to die at any given moment.

**HEADQUARTERS**

Lilly walked firmly into the bullpen furiously, it had been just a month since his disappearce. She had a scorned look plastured onto her face, " What the hell is going on? My partner's been missing, and possible dead while you guys are looking out of your reach!" Agent Syles turned, " Relax Detective."

"Don't tell me to relax! This cult is out of control, already murdered one of your men, and abducted a former member of theirs; leaving behind her infant daughter!"

Looking up, Kat knew about Emily's disappearence," She's not the only one, several other former members had also been taken and killed. The victims found in Kesington, are the same; cult's probably gearing up for end game."

Shaking his head, Vera didn't think so," Not according to what I found, seems there are various locations; from New England to Pennsylvania. Seems as if Rosemary was an expert record keeper, not a good thing for someone whose wanted by both us and the FBI."

" All but one is standing, but it's not written down. These people are smart," added another agent. Lilly rolled her eyes in disgust, knowing what might be happening to her partner. She also had discovered that Emily had completely fooled her.

Her family was really, members of the cult. In fact, they had to cleverly done this on purpose; before disappearing; leaving her infant daughter behind. It only made Lilly, wonder what else they were each hiding.

**Two Months Later**

It had been just three hours, since Scotty had been found walking alongside a country road; upstate. Although the local cops had turned up not a shred of evidence, they too hada number of dead bodies that were found recently.

So far, no one knew the current location of the cult's whereabouts. Or getting Scotty to speak about what happened, was another mystery in itself. After getting checked out at the hospital, Lilly came down the hall," I'll take of this," seeing that her partner was about to lunge at Vera," Scotty," she said softly," Let's go."

Without a word, he allowed her to lead him outside and into her car, " All due respect Lil, I just don't feel like talking. My heads hurting a bit."

Lilly understood, but didn't bother with the questions. Instead she drove back to her apartment, but once there; Scotty went upstairs to lie down on her bed. For awhile, he lay there staring straight ahead; while flashes of what had happened appeared over and over again in his mind.

Although he remained in bed for the rest of the day, around 1am; Scotty stood naked in front of the bathroom mirror; looking at himself. He silence cursed at himself, for starting to believe the lies, until Scotty had realized they had gotten to him.

From behind, Lilly walked in slowly, " You alright?"

He didn't repond, as she gently rubbed his back. Scotty breathed out, " I don't know, can't seem to feel like myself."

" How about you take a shower, then get into wants you to take it easy," before Scotty moved away from her," He'll let you come back when you're ready. It's not a punishment."

Scotty was full of rage inside, from being tortured by various unknown cult members. As he began getting dressed again, Lilly shook her head," Where are you going?"

Without uttering out a single word, he finished dressing before walking past her and down the stairs. Once she heard the sound of her front door slamming sound, her worrying increased. However, all he did was go back to his apartment, not anything that had run through Lilly's mind.

He however, remained awake. Scotty needed sometime alone to figure things out. It didn't have anything to do with Lilly; whom he had to protect. Although the cult members had said, that they only wanted him, Scotty didn't take their word.

Not on this; especially with her being pregnant. That was another thing that was on his mind, but never considered it to be a mistake or a bad turn in their relationship. He needed to get past this and focus on both solving this case and preparing for the birth of his first child.

That to him was important, but for now Scotty wanted to erase everything that had happened; but couldn't. What they did to him, kept on playing round in his mind. Not even getting drunk would soothe it away.

For now Scotty sat alone in the darkness.

By 8pm, he continued to ignore Lilly's calls. Although she was only doing this out of concern, more than trying to press him for details. The truth was, Scotty loved her, but couldn't tell her what had happened. No, adding in more stress onto her wasn't a good thing. Especially with her being pregnant, but Lilly did have a way getting him to spill.

Later that evening, Lilly was surprised to find him sitting on her bed when she came home. Something was up, but not what she through it would be. In fact, it would be an hour before he told Lilly about what he had seen, which would make the investigation heat up very fast.

Would their relationship sour, or strengthen before the birth of their baby? Or would the two find themselves back to just being both friends and partners?


	23. The Snowstorm Romance

Scotty wanted to tell Lilly everything but found it hard to, especially knowing specfic information that could get him killed if he told anyone. With this case needing to be solved, and him being a cop; the victims were more important now.

" Cassie faked her death, had someone else that looked like her. The woman that I found in the tub; went missing just four years ago," pausing to take a breath," I was put inside of a room, where peole tried brainwashing me."

He then got up and stood near the window, watching the snow falling down outside," Kept me isolated mostly, underground," but knew that Lilly would eventually figure out what he was hiding. Scotty had to, until everyone in the cult had been caught," Everyone in that cult Lil, is related. Blood, that's why all of this happened, we ain't part of their community."

" One part of that is true Scotty, but we weren't the cause. Not from what Vera had just discovered, this cult is fooling us big time; just like Emily. She fooled me big time, that family in connecticut disappeared with her; leaving her infant daughter behind," before being interuppted.

Scotty was sick of thinking about this case," Shut up already," he yelled, " WE BOTH TOOK OUR EYES OFF THE BAT, INSTEAD OF CONCENTRATING ON THIS CASE AND SCREWED IT UP!"

Lilly's eyes widened in anger," OH SURE SCOTTY, THAT'S REALLY THE REASON. OUR RELATIONSHIP HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS CASE WHATSOEVER. CUT THE SHIT SCOTTY!, but their argument trailed from the bedroom down to the living room, where their voices grew louder.

It had gotten to such a point, that Lilly furious stormed backupstairs; slamming the bedroom door shut behind. Scotty didn't follow but decided to calm down on the couch. He needed to give her sometime as well.

The later it got, the more guiltly he felt, but didn't leave her apartment. No, not with the winter storm that was sure to be the worse in years. With that in mind,Scotty went upstairs and slowly opened the door.

With a breath, he walked in, before slowly heading to her side of the bed, " Hey," he whispered, seeing that her eyes were open. However Lilly didn't respond, but as he said down beside her, she let out a small breath," I'm sorry, should have taken this out on you."

Not once did she shoot him any daggers, but simply responded with," Just go away Scotty," as he gently brushed aside a tendril of hair away from her face," I still promised you that ring, I meant it. What I said before was my fault, and I'm sorry."

" Just leave me alone," Lilly whispered softly, not wanting him to be near her at the moment. With that understanding, he draped another blanket over her; before grabbing one on the way out. She needed time to let her head clear a bit.

By morning, things were much calmer than last night, as Lilly felt a pair of lips kissing the crook of her neck. It reminded her that they an unbreakable bond; that now was love. She remember how she had felt waking up each day, while undercover next to him. Waking up to this each morning, was something that Lilly herself always craved.

" Scotty," she moaned, before turning onto her other side; now facing him, " Always know how to wake me up."

His lips curled into a smile, "Take it you're not mad at me?"

" No reason to, I knew that your anger was from what did to you," as she peered into a pair of chocolate eyes," Let's just not talk about it. Got the day to ourselves right?"

He nodded," Except that the power's out, this is the worst winter storm to hit Philly,"as his hand gently began to caress her stomach," We know what we're having?"

Lilly just smiled, feeling happy that she was going to be a mother. That also meant something, but just having him here with her made everything seem happier. Plus the fact that, both were off from work due to a bad snowstorm. This was much needed, having sometime together; without the reminders of this case, " I'm starved," she said, breaking the silence.

" We have anything good, can't cook anything since the power's out?"

Letting out a sigh, Lilly knew what she had," There's some fruit and cereal. Been craving pancakes, guess that's not going to happen."

Scotty wanted to make her something like that, but he had to make due what was available," Leave it up to me, you just stay in bed," giving her a kiss," Be like the time I served you breakfast in bed, while undercover."

" Then took advantage of me," grinned Lilly, seeing him shaking his head before heading downstairs. He had no idea, that all she had was cereal and fruit; along with other things that were mostly lunch and dinner stuff; Which would come in handy for tonight.

Throughout the rest of the day, the two relaxed. Scotty was in need of this, especially while Lilly was massaging his back. Although he had scars there from what had happened; not once did she question. Instead, spoke about things not related to work.

Until, her cell rang loudly," Don't answer it Lil," as her eyes saw a certain number," Vera," she replied feeling a relief it was just him. Vera wasn't calling about the case, but complaining about how he's stuck in Jefferies apartment. In the background, she could hear Jefferies yelling loudly at him, before Vera hung up, " Sounds like us, bantering."

" You and Nick both drive me crazy," he said," I'm sure I do."

Lilly nodded," Yeah, especially while undercover as my pain in the ass husband. Not to say that you'd probably act the same if we married."

The two hadn't had a clue what was next, but a certain tip was going to lead to the capture of the entire cult; which was going to get deadly. A certain incident would take place just three days after the birth of their baby. For now, the two detecties were rekindling their romance. They couldn't let their case tear them apart for good.


	24. The calm before the date

By the time the storm was over and the roads were clear, Scotty came back to pick her up for work; after returning from his apartment to shower and away, Lilly wasn't ready but instead was on her laptop; searching for baby stuff.

Scotty knew that they had to leave immediately, ," Let's go Lil, we'll go baby shopping later," which made her look up at him, "If I'm going to be buying you breakfast ."

With that, Lilly shut down her laptop before putting it away. It didin't matter anyways, they were already late. Howover once she had walked into headquarters, Stillman looked up, " Where's Scotty?"

" Getting me breakfast, I'm starved," Lilly answered, while taking off her coat. It was probably the coldest day outside, but as she sat down to work more on this case; both Vera and Kat came in bantering loudly.

Today seemed to be feel like a normal one, except for no new leads on the this case. That was to be expected, as Scotty now walked in, " Couldn't you have brought something from home Lil?"

" You volunteered," she replied, while taking the paper bag from him. Inside, Lillly automatically unwrapped her bagel, before Scotty mentally kicked himself about forgetting to take her that was in the other bag," Don't," he heard her warn.

Lilly wasn't about to got outside and head back to the bagel place. Instead she glanced around, Vera groaned, " No way am I going to freeze my ass off," as Kat handed him some money," Go pick all of us up some bagels. Don't forget Lil's drink," directing the last part at Scotty.

The rest of the day seemed to be fine, except when : Scotty, Vera and Stillman were called out to the crime scene in an apartment in Kesingtion, "Timothy, Lil and I thought he was the leader but we were wrong. There's someone over his head."

" Whoever it is, wanted him dead," Stillman said, as Scotty knelt down, " No sign of any gunshot wounds or knife marks, could have been poisoned."

Stillman didn't rule out that possiblity, but couldn't figure out why someone would dump a body of a cult member in an abandoned apartment building, " CSU found this, pictures of both you and Lil while undercover. We know that Timothy was targeting you even there."

As Scotty glanced at one of the photos of them, something wasn't quite making any sense, " It's a trap, placing these pictures here. To steer us in the wrong direction, this is part of it boss." He however didn't have a time to go with Lilly to the doctor's appointment; knowing just how important it was for him to be there.

Once everyone met up at headquarters, Scotty took her aside," How did go?"

" Fine, baby just has the hiccups now," promting him to place his hand there," I didn't find out, let it be a surprise."

He was alright with that," You shouldn't work late, need your rest," worrying that Lilly would be too stressed by the time they baby arrived, " I'm going to a yoga class tonight, I'll be fine," she said, giving him a smile.

Later that night, just as Lilly was coming out from a yoga class, she saw a note on her windshield. Her eyes peeled around cautiously, but saw no one there. After getting into her car, Lilly now began reading the letter.

_Meet me the alley, two blocks away. Come alone don't tell your partner._

Chills raced down her spine, but Lilly couldn't put herself or her baby in any danger. What she also knew is that, this handwriting belonged to Emily. This woman was trying to either lure her away from solving the case or to bring her back into the cult.

Whatever it was, Lilly turned the engine on and proceeded to head home. On the way, she saw that someone was following her. On a hunch, was able to throw the car off her tail and drive home .

**2am- Unknown Alley**

Scotty shook his head as he inspected his partner's now crashed car," So one of them stole Lil's car, then crashed it," before Vera handed him something, " Another thing to make me believe that she did."

John nodded, " CSU was able to lift several fingerprints. Lil wasn't involved in this, she already knows about this. There's a few UNIs sitting outside her house, just for now."

" Lil never called me, I gotta talk to her boss," as John now grabbed a hold of his car," Scotty, this isn't the time to be doing that. I need you here, not stirring up any trouble."

**Lilly's apartment- Twenty Minutes Later**

How could she sleep, after one of the members of the cult stole the crashed her car. Lilly obeyed orders by not going out, there wasn't any reason to. Besides, it could put her in more danger.

This was another trick, but knew that Emily was just as brainwashed as everyone else in that cult.

Feeling her child kicking, Lilly sighed wanting to sleep but couldn't.

When the weekend had arrived, nobody was any closer to solving this case or who specfically had stolen then crashed Lilly's car. For now, the two were out together shopping for their baby. In a way, the two felt better not having to think about the case, " I ordered a crib last night, the guys pitched in. "

" I know, Kat told me," she said," So how about you cook for me tonight, have that dinner you promise me?"

Shaking his head, Scotty chuckled," You cook better Lil, good thing."

" Liar, not what you made me while undercover that night." Lilly was indeed right, but Scotty had something else in mind,"We have reservations, for this resturant in Jersey. Figured it be a good place to take you out on a date."

Her lips curled into a smile,while her heart raced even faster inside," Sounds nice, where did this come from?"

" I did promise that I'd take you out on dates Lil, this place has dancing too,"knowing that she loved to dance."

Later that night, another body would be found in fairmount park; but the killers left behind some evidence which would be very useful to solving this case.


	25. The First Date, and the turning point

Shortly after the two had walked out of the resturant together,each still laughing over a joke that Scotty had told. Yet, it was a good sign that their first together was still going well. Once they were both inside the car, Lilly shook her head," I never knew you were good at joke telling?"

" Nick told me the joke," informing her," He's been missin me down at Jones." As Scotty started the engine, she glanced over," I don't care if you go Scotty, you should."

He knew that Lilly was right, but his mind was on both this case and the baby; that have a few drinks with a few of the guys wasn't so bad. The trip back was other without any interruptions, not about work that is; until Scotty had to pull over and head into a store to her some icecream. That by which, wasn't the right flavor either.

With a sigh, he once again got out and headed back inside. During the second time around, Scotty came out with a box of Oreo Cookies instead. Since now, Lilly wanted that more than the ice cream. Of course, she immediately snatched it out of his hand.

Once his car had pulled up in front of her house, Scotty leaned over; kissing her cheek," It didn't seem like you enjoyed the resturant."

" I did, why are you rushing off?" , she questioned.

Scotty smiled," We going to sit here and freeze?," as the two got out and headed up the steps to her front door. Unknown to them, that Emily was watching them in disguise. Her anger flowed, knowing that she had to convince Lilly to drop the investigation on the cult.

These people were her family, and having these cops destory this wasn't going to happen. Especially once they had pretended to be married, in order to solve their case.

For one, she wanted things to stay the way that they always were. Not with these two and their squad poking around. As Emily drove off, she knew what she had to do.

**Four Hours Later**

While the two detectives lay asleep in bed together, Scotty's cell rang loudly; rousing him out of a deep sleep. He listened carefully, before putting his phone down. With a sigh, he glanced over at Lilly; before leaning down ; kissing her cheek.

Luckily, that didn't wake her. That was the last thing that Scotty wanted right now. After getting dressed quickly, he headed down to the crime scene.

However, this promted Stillman to have both him and Vera doing a stakeout together; the very next night after a tip came in alerting them that several of the cult members were seen, near an abandoned apartment building.

Although it put it a damper on the plans that both Scotty and Lilly had for the evening, they both knew that solving this case was equally important. Sitting in the car with Vera, wasn't exactly what he had in mind," Lil keeping you from heading down to Jones?"

"Just been busy, getting ready for the baby."

Vera groaned, " Drove me nuts today, sent me out to Geno's for a cheesesteak then when I get back she's complaining about how I forget to get her some organic apple juice."

Rolling his eyes, Scotty understand how he felt, but as the two continued sitting inside the car; they both were hoping to catch at least one of the cult members. As the night progressed,but for Lilly she was inside of an apartment; just two blocks from where she lived.

The woman that Lilly was interviewing said that she was a former member of the cult, but didn't get a sense that this was another trick. Instead, was glad that someone had come forward; with new evidence," None of them like outsiders, everyone is family. I mean genetically, the spririt is the real leader but appoints one to four people to speak as if they are one. No one knows who the spririt is, we have to obey the rules."

" You said that you had evidence reguading the recent murders?" Lilly asked, before noticing a photo of both Emily and Cassie on the table; next to her," How do you know these two?"

" They were my sisters, I was the outsider growing up. Didn't felt as if I belonged, Emily's distrubed always has been. Cassie too, when we were little we were raised by people that weren't our parents. It wasn't until I was eight that I had discover that our real mother was outsider. She managed to escape, but came back for me. Never saw her again."

Lilly felt bad for Tabitha, whom wasn't at all manipulated like her other sisters were. In fact, she seemed to be a very stable individual," You need to tell me what you know about the recent murders. Those people didn't deserve to die."

Tabitha took a few breaths, before taking out a box of photos, " I found these, once when I was taken to Rosemary's house. Saw these photos and took them," as her eyes filled up with tears," This is the place where I watched people being killed. One of the elders told me that the photos needed to be taken, serving as a warning for anyone that tries to escape."

" Do you know where this place is?", asked Lilly, as she gently touched Tabitha's hand," Why is this cult killing people and dumping them here in Philly?" It was clear that the yougner woman knew the answer," Why just drive for a long time, why not dump them close?"

" One of the members lives here in Kensington; under an alias. We all live under one, don't even have a birth certificate. I don't know who the person is. Every other cult has a doom date; this one will be happening in a few months."

That peeked Lilly's own interest," How do you know this?", before Tabitha was shot by Emily herself. Her eyes were intense, " Fell for my act and now my baby sister's. You are one dumb bitch, even stupid enough to let youself get knocked up ." 

Lilly kept her gun trained on Emily,"On the ground NOW," she said firmly, as Emily now lunged at her with a knife, before both Stillman and Kat came bursting in.

**Headquarters**

With Stillman obeserving, Lilly now slammed the door to the interrogation room," You're a liar Emily, a bit one. Lied to be about how much you loved you baby, prentended to be my best friend. Now I know that you are just like everyone else."

" Your baby will be stillborn, most woman do after being taken and purified."

Lilly wasn't buying into anything that Emily was saying," At least I love my child, that's more than you could say."

" The spririt rejected her, it was the only way for me to be accepted back in. I wasn't supposed have gotten pregnant, you know the rules. I do know what could solve this case, but ratting out my family isn't something I'd do. "

That's when the door slammed shut, as a chair was kicked aside, " We don't buy a word of what you are saying," Scotty said, " Your family is stupid enough to call our boss and give us a bogus tip. All we want to know is where they are now."

Emily's demonour went unchanged, as she crossed her arms.

As the two detectives walked out and into the observation, Scotty had some more dirt on Emily," Nick and Will are in another, talking to the idiot who called boss up with a tip."

" Even if we get these two to crack, it won't do us any good Lil. They ain't respected in the cult anyways, we both know that. "

Lilly sighed," Emily tried to attack, I should have known better."

" Tabitha wasn't lying Lil, she doesn't have an connections to the cult anymore. Nothing in her house had suggested that, I even spoke to her. The woman was trying to do the right thing. Apparently Emily wanted to silence her sister, because of something she knew."

" Emily's just nuts Scotty, look at her. "

However, the detectives were getting closer to the truth, but it would take about six more months before all hell would break loose. For now, Scotty lead her out of obeservation," Whatever they did to us, didn't split us. Whatever Emily told you about our baby, isn't true. "

She knew that," Tonight's my baby shower, heard that yours is tommorrow, " as he handed her a set of keys,"I love you," he mouthed.

With a small smile,Lilly headed out and back home; with the fear still omipresent in her mind.


	26. Tracking a new potential suspect

Although Emily wasn't talking, the detectives had found a several letters inside Tabitha's former residence. One letter was addressed from someone in Chestnut Hill; someone who also had ties to the cult as well.

The letters were send from a elite gym there; but that wasn't all. It had turned out that this guy: Patrick attended this gym regually. He was well liked which had posed a problem for the detectives, until they found a photo with him and one of the victims.

That wasn't all, he also was supposely " Married," to one of them as well. With that shed of new information, Scotty had come up with a plan. However there wasn't any evidence, to corraberate that Patrick was someone responsible for the killings, it still was worth a conversation.

" Did you have to drag me alone," Jefferies groaned," No way am I sitting inside of a suana!"

Scotty didn't either," It's the only way this will work, he won't talk to cops," not thrilled about this either," This must be the place, we know what we're supposed to do."

" No way am I taking a damn yoga class!," scoured Jefferies," Nick's taking aerobics, how did you get out of taking one Scotty?"

He shugged," Let's just do what we have to do."

Vera groaned, upon seeing the inside of it; especially noticing the resturant," You sure that this is a gym?"

" Tell me about it," Scotty said, before the three showed their membership cards. After putting their gym bags away, they each went to where they were supposed to go; but remained on the lookout for Patrick.

**One Hour Later**

While Scotty was in the middle of lifting weights, Jefferies came over," Couldn't take one minutes of that class," he scowled, before noticing that Vera was running on a tredmill, " Guess Nick hated his class."

" Not so much, seems as if he's gotten a thrill out of it. It can't hurt him, " as the two headed downstairs and into a basketball court, where they joined in on a game.

At some point, Scotty left to call Lilly; as he stood inside the café, wanting to be with her at this moment. During their conversation, he noticed that Patrick had just walked in," I have to go, I love you," he said, hearing her saying the samething back.

Inside, he truly felt what he had said, but that was the same for Lilly as well. She was happy that he was going to pick her up after her baby shower; tonight. Until then, decided to take a nap, which was well in need.

Back at the gym, Vera had wandered off while the other two continued watching Patrick. Around 2:30, Scotty was already inside of the suana when Jefferies came in and sat down, "Can't located Nick anywhere."

" He probably went off to watch the game," just as Vera now entered, also with a towel wrapped around him," Next time answer your phone Nick."

Vera groaned as he sat down, " Ended up getting a facial and a massage. They did wonders for my feet," promting, Scotty to look over," You follow Patrick."

" Guy's a complete whackjob," he grumbled," Get this, he was kissing someone resembling Emily. Could be one of her other sisters."

However Patrick never showed up, as the detectives soon left the suana; got redressed before seeing their potiental suspecting exiting through the doors. That didn't stop the detectives, instead they followed him from behind, before losing him completely.

Upon returning back to headquarters; shortly after, the three still had nothing to go on. Once Vera walked in, Kat made a face," Did you not shower or something?"

" Forgot to," ignoring the look that she was giving him," The step Aerobic class really changed me. Already signed up for a class here, figured since I was the star of that class," as he continued going on with just how into he was.

Around 8pm that evening, Scotty unlocked the door to Lilly's apartment; since he knew that she was already home from her baby shower," I was supposed to pick you up."

" No kiss?" she said," Kat drove me home, it's not a big deal," as she glanced over at him.

With one motion, he moved closer; as the two shared a small kiss before breaking away, "So how did it go?"

Lilly let out a sigh," Except for a few people, it was alright. Boss dropped by, with his gift in the middle of the party. He actually stayed, get this you were supposed to be there."

" You never told me."

" Wasn't my fault Scotty, I had no idea that you were even invited. Vera was supposed have told you, but I guess he forgot," as she touched his arm, " Hey, its better that you weren't. I just don't want everyone besides our squad to know. Word gets out we'll most likely be seperated."

As far as that was concerned, Stillman wasn't going to do that at all. Both knew that they both would remained as partners," Go sit down Lil, I'll bring you something to eat."

" Heard about Vera's massage and aerobics class. I could use a massage myself," Lilly said, making her way to the couch," Heard that place was something, at bit extreme. Why would someone in that cult be in Chestnut Hill in the first place?"

" I don't know, but Patrick was married to one of the victims. Other than that we can't prove that he actually killed her,"Scotty replied while walking up to her, with a plate," Left work early to make these. Kept on pestering me out making Rice Krispies Treats, decided to make this for you."

Her lips curled into a smile," Thanks," as Lilly grabbed one and took a bite," Not bad."

Scotty chuckled as he sat down also taking one for himself, " There's a rumor going around that you've been looking through bridal magazines."

" I'm not ready for that yet, my mind's on our baby. You and I aren't at that level yet."

He nodded in agreement," We'll both made that decision together Lil, about getting engaged. That also goes for me moving in."

Lilly was glad that he wasn't quick to propose to her, or rushing into moving in. As one kiss went to another, then another the romance heated up. Soon the two were upstairs having sex; which had gotten a lot better since they were undercover.

Once the heat had died down, Scotty was massaging Lilly's back," I know that you need to know about the case, right now it's our time."

" It's important," she said while sitting up straight," Emily knows who killed the victims, and where the cult is right now."

However, the two were about to conduct an interrogation on Patrick, after he had attacked Vera early on in the morning. This would provide even more information, but not enough to led the detectives to where the cult was.


	27. Scotty's Birthday

During the night, Scotty found that he couldn't fall back asleep, as his hand gently caressed Lilly's pregnant abdomen," I'm awake," she whispered softly.

Their eyes gazing into one another, before Scotty leaned over; planting several kisses on her stomach. He felt the excitement of being a first time dad, " I had this dream about us, raising a family in a house like the one we were in undercover."

Lilly's lips curled into a small smile," Go back to sleep birthday boy," since it was already past midnight, " Or are you waiting to open your presents?", she teased.

Somehow the two were still able to fall back asleep, but just two hours prior to the usual time that her alarm was set to go off, Scotty awoke feeling a pair of lips kissing his. He reached up; pulling Lilly down closer as they continued kissing. Once again the passionate flared rapidly, but as the sex hit it's maximum intensity, they each flew in pleasure.

However after around round, the two took turns showering. It felt normal them getting dressed for work, while in the same room. A little conversation here and there, but from the moment that they left her apartment; Scotty took ahold of her hand.

It wasn't to go to work, but to her doctor's office instead; after Lilly felt something that wasn't right. Almost immediately, she was lead into a room and took to undo her shirt and lay back. Once the gel had been spread onto her stomach, the doctor then began moving the tranducler around.

Scotty continued to hold Lilly's hand, " It's alright," he whispered, seeing an image of their unborn baby on the screen. He could hear the sound of its heartbeat, as the sonogram continued, her doctor found nothing wrong, "Your baby is very healthy,would you like to know the sex?"

With a nodded, the doctor moved the trasdulcer around, " It's a boy," clearing both could see that it was. Tears of joy filled up in Lilly's eyes, while feeling Scotty's lips gently pressing down on her cheek. They both were already in love with their son.

After the sonogram was over, the two were alone," You have a new name for him?"

" Dylan Luca Valens, or Dylan Scotty, I haven't made up my mind yet. " Lilly said, while gently rubbing the gel of of her stomach," Nice birthday gift knowing that in a few months you'll be a proud father of a baby boy."

He smiled softly," I would have been happy with a daughter Lil. Just happy to be looking forward to the birth of our first child," seeing just how dreamy her eyes appeared," We'll decide on his middle name when Dylan's born;" before wiping the remained gel off. Scotty then knelt down; planting several kisses onto her stomach.

To him he was thrilled but also this made his day. Once they had left, the two immediately headed down to headquarters.

There, Vera still was going on about his new step aerobic class; which seemed to be driving back Kat and Jefferies insane. Just a typical day in homicide, but not for long," Lil, Scotty you two have an interrogation with Patrick," Stillman said." He appearently attacked Nick, this morning."

" Probably sick of hearing about his aerobic class," Lilly said," We're on it boss."

Inside one of the rooms, Patrick didn't even bother to look up at the blonde, pregnant detective as she walked in," You have ties to a cult, to this woman," placing a photo of one of the dead victims down in front of him, " She was your wife."

" Was Detective, but I had no idea that she was even dead. Barely knew her name, those people were all related. I was an outsider; not born into their circle."

Lilly still didn't believe him," Your wife was killed along with these other women," as she placed down all the crime scene photos of the victims down in front of Patrick, " You sure you don't know why they were killed. Was it Sal's or Timothy's idea?"

Patrick looked up at her," They don't chose who is sacarificed detective, but these people are good at hiding," I've already said too much."

" Where are they now?" asked Scotty," We need to find them."

Taking in a deep breath, Patrick then decided not to speak any further; complicating this interrogation. Scotty however wasn't done yet, but Lilly knew that this was only going to be big waster of his time," He's not going to talk."

With now a suspec t unwillingly to talk, the detectives knew that there was something that Patrick was hiding. For now, everyone decided to let him sit there for awhile; perhaps it would get him to spill. In the meantime, Lilly grabbed her keys, " I'm going to have another chat with Emily," but was stopped by Scotty.

" She's Psycotic, no way are you going there," he said, before taking her aside," Your pregnant Lil, I can't have her hurting you or our son. Emily's crazy, Nick and I are heading over there later on."

With a sigh, Lilly knew what Scotty was saying was true. She knew better than to go there, especially since tomorrow she would be exactly six months along. Later on both Scotty and Vera left to head to the place where Emily was receiving treatment.

**6:00pm**

While Lilly was in the middle of cooking, she felt a pair of lips kissing one side of her neck, before turning around," Happy Birthday," as the two shared a small kiss," So how did the interview go?"

Scotty let out a sigh," Nothing, but Nick's dragging me to his step aerobic class tommorrow night. I ain't the step aerobic type guy."

" No kidding," Lilly replied, " Why don't you wash up, dinner's almost ready."

By the time that dinner was finally served, Scotty smiled as he said down. Although he wasn't a baked chicken kind of guy, he knew that Lilly didn't really had that much time to prepare a better meal. Dispite that, the meal wasn't bad at all.

Especially with the music playing softly in the background, but a little bit later on the two were seated on the sofa together, " Happy Birthday," Lilly said, handing him his gift.

As he tore away the wrapping paper, revealing a baseball mit; complete with a baseball inside, " Thought that one day you could teach Dylan how to play." Scotty smiled softly , as he gently let his hand rest down on her stomach,as Lilly's hand rested on top of his.

While the two remained there celebrating his birthday, the squad was out on a search after Patrick finally gave then an address to a storage facility; but what was inside wasn't anything that could lead them to the location fo the cult's whereabouts.

There were things inside this place that would shed a much bigger light on this cult.


	28. Frustrations

8pm

Once the lock was broken, the squad busted in. What they saw wasn't what they were expecting, the place was empty; except for a few boxes here and there. As John continued to look around, he came across a large, white sheet that seem to cover something. Upon taking it off, it was clear that it was a large trunk; very similar to the ones that both Lilly and Scotty had come across while undercover.

Inside the trunk was empty; further complicating the investigation. Although it was just plain clear that soon chasing an unknown suspect through the woods. Though the snow was still present, he had managed to avoid falling, until he had finally tripped and landed face down in the snow.

Nonetheless, Vera quickly got up before noticing an abandoned house buried deep in the woods It's exterior was worn; tell-tale signs that it was slowly falling apart. To a seasoned detective, the house itself could have be holding some clues.

Once inside, he used a flashlight to navigate around. From the looks of it, Vera could see that its interiors were also falling apart. Both the kitchen and living room were empty, but getting upstairs wasn't accessable. In one of the rooms downstairs, he found a diary; tucked inside of an old cabinet.

That's when Vera turned to see a man; whom quickly darted out of the house. Once Nick had finally caught up to him, it was down in the celler; but that's when the man was shot dead," PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" yelled Vera.

The older man ignored his instructions, " You are wasting your time detective. Just like the two others that were sent to pose as a married couple. They two were cleansed, but the Spririt allowed them to live. Both should have been sacrificed, but weren't."

Vera kept his gun firmed trained on the man,"Drop the vial!"

"I'm sorry detective, " as someone injected something into his arm.

By the time that Stillman had found Vera, the older man had been caught fleeing from the celler. This now only raised up more red flags.

**Headquarters 10:30pm**

As much as Scotty didn't want Lilly being here at this time of night; he knew that nothing he could do or say would stop , after hearing Vera's story about him being injected, his own fears increased.

Instead Lilly remained in observation, since this guy was prone to outbursts. He had resisted arrest and also assult several officers. As Scotty now walked in; slamming the door shut behind, his anger was clearly flowing through his veins.

He already had met Kenny; while undercover," You first abduct my partner, inject her with something. Was that the samething that you injected into my friend?"

Kenny's eyes were intense," What I gave that blonde was something much different. Remember slipping some of it into her suspected anything, it was right after we took you," before the door opened; as Stillman motioned for Scotty to exit.

That's when Lilly pulled him aside, " He's fully of shit Scotty, I don't believe a single word of it. You are not interrogating Kenny again. Besides this idiot wasn't even trying to poision nor kill Nick. I think it has something to do with that big bonfire that happened the clubhouse."

Scotty remembered clearly, but his now shifted back onto Lilly," You need your rest, I'll pick you up tommorrow morning," his hand gently caressing her stomach, as their son kicked from within," Dylan's even telling you that."

A small smile crept onto her face," Your going to be a good dad Scotty," she said softly, her hand gently touched his cheek," We both know that Kenny wasn't there. He lied, someone from the cult has been feeding him information. Nice trick with saying that he did that. "

" Emily mentioned that Kenny has been banished since the mid 70's. She could be telling the truth on this one, seemed afraid of him," before the door opened, " You ready Lil?" Kat asked, since she was heading home as well.

Once the women had left, Scotty went back to his desk and sat down; knowing someone had purposely written those enteries in the diary, to purposely steer everyone away from the real truth. Everyone including him, was getting sick and tired of the cult's cat and mouse games.

Just a week later, both the games and the killings stopped. When it turned into a month, then another one; before everything started back up again.

**Two Months later..**

With Lilly almost eight months along, and was driving Scotty insane. He kept his cool, and didn't argue with her. Aside from that, Vera was still enrolled in his usual step aerobics class. Dispite being injected two months prior, he didn't once fall ill. However, he remained his usual self; and still bragging about him being the star of his step aerobics class.

" Next Week I'm going to be leading the class," Vera said, " Just too bad that Daddyto be Valens couldn't keep up with me, "

" I have other things on my mind Nick," he replied, while glancing over at Lilly's stomach. Scotty was also feeling nervous about becoming a father, but he knew that he was ready to take on this new role. Of course, he couldn't wait to hold Dylan in his arms for the first time.

Just the though of that, made Scotty feel very paternal, until Stillman came out of his office," I just received anynomous call from a woman; who says that she taking care of a woman who might have some information about the cults whereabouts."

" It's a setup boss, " Lilly said," All they are trying to do is prevent us from finding them."

The look on Stillman's face was serious," Not this time Lil, not according to the woman is extremely scared for her life,Will and Kat are on their way down to see if they could talk to her. Scotty you and Nick reinterview Kenny up in Greaterford."

Lilly wasn't at all pleased, " I doubt he'd lead us to the cults whereabouts."

" Perhaps the woman might," answered John.

Everyone now was skeptical, but had no idea what was to happen in just four months; when all hell would finally break loose.


	29. Gearing up

_The next chapter will be a lot longer, with more L/S romance._

* * *

The trip to Greaterford was a complete waste of time, but when the two joined up with both Kat and Jefferies down at the hospital; things took a much different turn, " She won't talk, the nurses had to leave the lights off."

Scotty wanted to help but knew that both him and the squad had been fooled before, but this time; that wasn't the case, " Why would she try to hurt her unborn child?"

" Maybe it has something to do with the cult, she could have been raped. The baby she had with wasn't even hers," Kat said," Won't say whose child it is, the other woman who called Boss disappeared along with the little girl."

That now peeked Scotty's interest even more, but once inside he apporached her slowly. Much to his surprise she was willingly to talk," You can't protect me detective, the best thing for me is to kill myself. Everytime someone leaves, they follow."

One thing that he didn't want was for this woman to harm herself," You have a name?"

" Suzy, I don't have a last name. None of us do, it may seem weird but that's how it is. Our whole lives are controlled from birth. I've seen horrible things," as tears now streamed down her face.'

" Where are they Suzy?" Scotty asked,"I need to stop them, from killing."

However he wasn't about to get her to tell him, before Suzy become psychotic.

By the time he came back to Lilly's apartment around 9pm that night, she was sitting up in bed awake," I thought you'd be sleeping," before they kissed. Leaning downward, Scotty then planted several kisses onto her bare stomach. He then proceeded to speak in Spanish to their unborn son.

Lilly's lips curled into a small smile, knowing that Scotty was overjoyed about becoming a father next month," I heard what happened; been coming up with some theories," as she handed him a notebook," Let Kat interview Suzy, she might trust her more than you."

When morning had arrived, Scotty felt a hand touching his shoulder," Morning Lil," he said, knowing instinctively it was her.

" I heard you leaving early this morning, couldn't sleep?"

He sighed, before the two turned; seeing both Vera and Jefferies bantering back and forth. At least that was over his step aerobics class, however that ended once the whole squad was inside of a room. Inside, several FBI agents were present," Have a seat Detectives," the woman said.

Once they were seated, Agent Foke now stood up," This cult has gotten out of control, from what I understand you have a member that's currently hospitalized; who refuses to let a doctor or a nurse near her."

Scotty knew just why," The victim is scared for her life, but she knows where they are."

" Detective Miller is assigned to that task, along with one of our agents."

This already wasn't looking good, but has the hours went by; everyone knew that they needed the Feds on this one. Given the current circumstances, no one could argue. Once the meeting was over, Vera was no longer talking about his aerobics class. Scotty and Kat had left with one of the agents to go back and speak to Suzy; over at the hospital.

Although by the end of the day, Scotty arrived home; seeing Lilly sitting on his bed eating out a Chinese takeout carton, " You couldn't wait?" he teased.

Lilly shook her head," I was hoping that you'd cook me dinner."

" Not tonight," he said, taking the carton out the box," Good choice, so was in the bag that Nick gave you?"

She sighed," A DVD of him doing step-aerobics. I think it was a complimentary gift more than anything else. How about we have a romantic weekend together here. Be nice to have this time before Dylan's born."

Their time together was cut short, once Scotty's cell had rang," I gotta go," leaving Lilly sitting on the bed. However, she had no idea that there was something big in motion, which was about to get very dangerous quickly.


	30. The Birth of Baby Valens

It had seemed that no matter how hard both the squad and the FBI worked, they still were not able to track down the cult's current whereabouts. Just about every week, another dead body was found. On the night that Lilly had slept over at Scotty's; he left after receiving a phone call. However he had arrived just in time, as the situation got deadly fast.

This only resulted with one officer being seriously injured, while another was killed. Now the squad had bigger issues, especially after Suzy had attacked Vera one afternoon. Since several weeks had passed, Lilly was now on maternity leave, and not terribly thrilled about being home.

Especially since the two hadn't been spending that much time together, due to this case. One night in particular, Scotty was in his apartment cooking dinner for both him and Lilly. He wanted just to have a nice evening without thinking about the case. Especially since the two were each nervous about becoming first time parents.

Especially now with Lilly's due date approaching. Just about every moment, Scotty knew that she could give birth any day, which made him almost jump when she'd call him on the phone. As her hands were wrapped around his waist, as the music continuing playing softly in the background. Yet it reminded them both of one night in particular while they were undercover, how he cooked them both a romantic dinner for two.

Afterwards, while Lilly was watching something on TV; Scotty glanced over," Nick and Will are on a stakeout; listening to the game in the car," before realizing that he was mentioning about work to her.

There was a moment of silence, prompting her to look up, "It be nice if we actually could find where the cult is hiding," she said, but though on maternity leave; Lilly still was being informed about the case, but had no interest of trying to work up any angles of theories either. Instead, her mind was too preoccupied with the upcoming birth of their son, "You going to work out now?"

"Yeah, just my usual," noticing that her lips were curling into a smile," You expecting me to do step-aerobics?"

Lilly laughed softly," No, just thinking about how you went out there shirtless and mowed the lawn. I think it was more of a jealousy."

"Jealousy, I doubt that," He answered while unbuttoning his shirt, before placing it down into a laundry basket, as Scotty removed his white undershirt. He knew that her eyes were on him, before sliding out of his slacks and into a pair of grey sweatpants.

As Scotty then proceeded to start his workout which included; Crunches, free weights and pushups; but around the following week he wasn't able to. In fact, he was already at the hospital since noon. Shortly after 8pm, Lilly was in active labor.

She cried out, while pushing. The pain worsening with each breath, as Scotty held her hand. He felt his nerves rising inside, but not once let them come up. This wasn't the time, while continuing coaching her, "Breathe, you're doing great."

"It hurts," she moaned," Scotty, I can't!" while pushing even harder. Using his other hand he was able to blot her forehead, "Push harder Lil,"

The very last push, the two heard the sound of Dylan's first cries. Lilly's head now rested against the pillow; as tears of happiness trickled down her cheek. Once the doctor placed Dylan into her arms for the first time, her heart nearly skipped a beat, "Hey, I'm your mommy," she cried softly, before kissing Dylan's tiny cheek.

Lilly knew that the sound of her heartbeat was comforting to him, while watching Scotty kissing his cheek. He too was in awe over their son," He looks just like you," he whispered.

"Dylan's has a bit of you," as she felt him now kissing her," I love you Scotty."

"I love you," Scotty replied, whispering something in Spanish to Dylan. He was thrilled about having a son, but more importantly his love for Lilly had grown, seeing her now as a new mother amazed him.

Upon being moved into a private room, Scotty came out to tell Stillman the news but had sensed that the other man had new information about the cult. He needed to know, however the question got asked. The joy of his son's birth had completely stopped him from asking, "If you need me I'll be staying over at Lil's."

"That's fine, how she doing?"

With a smile, Scotty let out a breath, "Lil's very happy, I gotta get back," before turning back towards the room.

Later on, after leaving the hospital; Scotty headed over to Lilly's apartment. He needed to get the car seat, but knew that her apartment needed to be straightened up at bit. In the middle of cleaning, Stillman stopped by; seeing just how busy he was, "You have a minute?"

"You got something?" he asked.

The other man nodded, before sitting down on the sofa, "Just three weeks ago, I had Will talk to someone that claims that she knows where the cult is hiding out. She has been helpful with supplying us information, and also identified the victims. The Feds have also been working with her, she's scared but willingly. This isn't like the other three, Scotty. "

He wasn't willing to trust this woman, "Boss I know these people."

"Just let us handle it, when you come back Kat will fill you in on the case she had just reopened."

Scotty didn't feel that this was right, but wasn't going to relay the information to Lilly. He wanted her not to have to worry about this. Despite everything, he knew that what John was saying was logical, "When she gives the location, I want to be there. You're going to need me boss."

John nodded, before getting up," Fine until then, you have no involvement on this case," but had no idea what was to come three months from now.


	31. Settling in and a mysterious Woman

Sorry about the long wait, just been very busy with my new job. The next chaper should be up soon, along with my other stories. I'm trying my best to update all of them as soon as possible.

* * *

Just a few days after their son had arrived home for the first time, the two new parents were both exhausted, from being up at all hours of the night. Especially Scotty whom wasn't at all thrilled after Stillman had updated him over the phone about the lastest murder, the CI and something that one of the FBI agents found not far from where the two had stayed undercover.

With all that, Scotty felt slightly sickened. He wanted so much to be able to solve it, but still made no mention of any of this to Lilly. For right now that is, as he came back up into her bedroom; noticing that she was still sound asleep in bed.

After quietly gathering up the laundry, Scotty went downstairs to start a load. In the living room, Dylan was sleeping in his basinett, which was another good thing, Plus the fact that he was able to feed him with a bottle; since Lilly had pumped out some earlier on.

Just a few moments later, Scotty was rocking him back and forth while warming up a bottle. Once he had sat down on the couch; feeding him; he felt a sense of calmness inside. Yet, was glad that Lilly rouse. He could handle caring for their son, even though he himself needed to sleep as well. For the time being, Scotty got a chance to bond more with Dylan.

By the time that Lilly had awakened and came downstairs, she smiled upon seeing that the laundry had been folding and was sitting in the basket, while watching Scotty cooking in the kitchen. Slowly, Lilly gently massaged his back," You need to sleep, we'll switch I'll do the nighttime feedings."

"Lil," Scotty paused, " I think it's better the way we have it, " but clearly Lilly wasn't agreeing one bit with him. In fact, she could see just how tired he looked," After dinner I'll sleep. If you need me, wake me up."

With that said, Scotty continued to cook while Lilly started another load of laundry. Yet they both were each enjoying time together, even through dinner. Not long after, he helped clean up before heading upstairs to bed.

Needless to say, he only got in a few hours of sleep. Once Scotty had returned back to work; two weeks later things were already heating up faster than he'd imagined. Of course sitting through a long meeting with the feds, wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

The situation seemed to be getting out of hand, especially with the number of murders increasing. It left him working into overnight; which made Scotty long to be home with both Lilly and Dylan. He hated to be separated from his now two week old son.

Still this case needed to be solved, which had seemed to be always far from going that route; but for now was about to interview yet another member of the cult. Scotty's demonour changed as he slammed the door shut; as Carl now looked up, " We knew all along that you and that blonde were cops. Someone from our family snitched, we had no other choice."

" Yeah is that why you killed those people; dumped their bodies here in Philly?", noticing that Carl appeared to be confused. Scotty knew that these people were tricksters," Cut the BS, my partner and I both saw the huge bonfire. We knew about the sacrifices."

As the hours went on by, until Carl began opening up. Scotty knew he was lying, for a lot of reasons. Besides the fact that, the informat had given the squad more insight into the cult's secret activities. Ones that both him and Lilly weren't aware of. Something was indeed bubbling to the surface, but not in anyways did it lead the squad or the FBI to the cult.

Once the weekend had arrived, Scotty was relieved to be home. Today he was decked out in a pair of blue jeans , t-shirt and a pair of cool shades; while pushing Dylan around in his stroller. Lilly was having the day to herself, which wasn't such a bad thing. In fact, he had gotten her a gift certificate for a massage.

Yet she still was hinting about them getting engaged; which wasn't on his mind at the moment. Scotty had a feeling that Lilly truly was ready for them to be married for real. On the other hand, he knew it was too soon.

Just moments after Lilly had walked out after getting a massage, she felt extremely relaxed. In fact, her whole body felt good.; dispite her negative thoughts just prior to this. Yet, it was well worth having, but she wasn't about to head home; instead decided to indulged herself in some shopping.

Lilly seemed to be happy just by walking around in the mall. Already she had purchased several items of clothes but continued to shop. Yet, was glad that Scotty had taken Dylan out, while he ran a few errands.

That proved to be a positive experience for him, as he also did some mini shopping. One included picking up some groceries, and a bouquet of flowers. Before that, he had spent some money on Dylan; buying him a few outfits. In between, stopping to both feed and change his diaper.

Aside from that, the day was going smoothly. However, once Lilly was walking to her car in the parking lot; a woman stopped her, "Your Detective Rush?"

" Yes, can I help you?" Lilly asked, noticing that the woman was older probably in her early to mid 70's. She appeared to be visible scared of something or someone," I used to live in that house where you and your partner stayed, but terrible things happened. "

Lilly knew this could be another trick, setup by the cult. Yet if she pushed the woman away, who could be telling the truth; the case might not have a single chance to be solved, " What's your name?"

" I can't tell you, they'll kill me. Your partners life in danger, they want him dead."

She knew that Scotty was out with Dylan, making her worrying increase; before the woman just simply walked away. On a hunch, Lilly had already suspected that she was probably just making stuff up. Or that the cult had programmed her to say this.

Either way, she didn't believe a single word. Upon arriving home, Lilly smiled after being greeted by a kiss, "You have fun today?"

Scotty nodded," Dylan's asleep, he pretty much slept through his day out with me," before noticing the receipts on the kitchen counter," You never spent this much."

With a sigh, Lilly snatched them away from him," trying to propose to be or something?"

" No, just concerned. Once the case is solved I'll move in, you just had him two weeks ago. I ain't rushing into us going down the aisle Lil," pulling Lilly now into a hug, until sensing that she was tired," Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap?"

A nap sounded good at the moment, but she needed to tell him about what happened in the parking lot. Yet, didn't want Scotty's mind on the case. He was relaxed, which was a good thing. Instead , Lilly did just that and went upstairs to nap.

However, the woman was sitting outside the apartment in a car. She knew that the blonde detective didn't believe her. Lilly wasn't the target, no but Scotty was. Once the car had driven away, the woman was prepared to tell another member.

Something bad was in motion.


	32. Undercover again

_I am so sorry about the long wait, been so busy with work. I promise that the next chapter will answer a lot of questions. _

* * *

Just a day after Dylan had turned exactly three months old, the squad got a big break in the case; one that they had been waiting for. One of their informants had finally come forward with the current location, where the cult was now living. Scotty was chosen to go along, with Vera and Jefferies. He wasn't at all thrilled about the threat that he had been receiving during the past two months. Yet, had no other choice but to go.

In fact, he had inside knowledge due to being undercover. As he now glanced up at Lilly, whom was sitting at her desk; he knew that she wanted to be there when the members were arrested, "its better that you aren't there."

She shot him a look, before grabbed her keys," Better get going, Dylan's probably getting cranky by the minute;" as Scotty watched her walking out, he knew that things between them weren't going so well. He hadn't yet moved in, but that wasn't the case. It had had seemed as if every time he had came over to see Dylan, they would argue.

Perhaps once this case was solved, the fights would cease. In three hours, Scotty would be sent to where the cult was now living; undercover that is. Although his life had been threatened, just three months ago; that went nowhere. Besides the fact it was only trying to distract the squad; but had completely failed.

However, as Scotty glanced over at a photo of Dylan; he wanted to go over and see him. Being that he couldn't leave headquarters; it made things a bit more complicated.

Once the meeting was finally over, Jefferies, Scotty and Vera all got into one car together. Only that this time, Vera seemed to be back to his usual self. That made the trip a bit better, especially since he had stopped being on a diet as well as doing step aerobics.

"Lil still mad at you Scotty," Jefferies asking with a grin

Scotty groaned, "It's over the case, we fight constantly. Even when I come over to spend time with Dylan, Lil and I wind up yelling over something. "

Vera knew that their situation wasn't good, but decided not to stick his nose into this. Especially knowing how Lilly could get and also didn't want Scotty's temper flaring up either. Instead he tried to change to station, but Jefferies shot him look.

In the backseat, Scotty was looking at several photos of Dylan on his phone; wanting to spend more time with him. Not only that, Lilly as well. They too needed to work things out, but he was right about not rushing into moving in or getting engaged so fast.

Especially now, but for now he put his phone away. Back in Philly, Lilly felt very uneasy about the whole thing. Still she wasn't allowed to be there; which made things very frustrating. As well as that she had no idea where the location was.

As frustrated as Lilly seemed to be, she sat down and began flipping through several notebooks on the cult. Being undercover there gave her a lot to write about, but nothing still caught her attention; which would be relevant to solving this case.

However she knew that these people were very smart about their secrets. Especially when it came to who had killed those victims. With Scotty, Vera and Jefferies doing surveillance near where the cult was reported to be hiding out; that only put them in more danger.

Not that any of them were aware; but for now had to wait until their informant arrived. Then the plan was for Scotty and Vera to join up with the woman; whom would then take them to where the cult was. Both had a backup plan if things went bad, but Scotty had already formulated his own plan.

Once the woman showed up, both men got out of the car. However they were each dressed in a pair of jeans and a top; as Jefferies now drove away. This was good in case any of the members just so happened to be watching; which they weren't.

"It's a long walk," the woman informed them, as they continued walking in the dark; until realizing that she was gone. Not only that she had managed to get both men separated, When Scotty looked back, he felt a cold chill rushing down his spine. Turning around, would only get him killed. Instead decided to investigate.

That was the last thing that he remembered, but upon awakening Scotty found himself lying on a bed; shirtless. Violet was sitting next to him; as she gently blotted his forehead with cold cloth. A moment had passed before the door had opened. Without a word, Violet got up and left.

Since the backup plan didn't fit, the squad knew they had to move quickly. This now required Lilly's help, after her father had arrived at her apartment to watch Dylan. Upon arriving at the site where Scotty had disappeared from, everyone was there.

John was quite surprised by Lilly's new plan," I don't want you undercover Lil."

"Boss, this is the only way," she said, but knew that her plan also involved her former ex who was no working in another division of homicide. Eddie already had figured out where the cult was hiding out," It's the best chance we have, to get Valens back alive."

Clearly, John felt nervous about having Lilly going undercover again. He didn't have another choice in the matter," Fine, you clear this with the FBI first Saccardo?"

"Yeah, just spoke to the agent in charge. Have a backup in case things get bad," while glancing over at Lilly. Although she didn't want to leave Dylan, she had no other choice. This case needed her full attention.

Once the two got into the car and took off, she sighed deeply," So what's our plan?"

"Melissa returns wants back in, and is bringing the man she left Darren for," he replied. The drive was a long one; Lilly feared that the cult would kill Scotty. He indeed had broken a lot of their rules, but had no idea what was to come.

Yet at the same time, had no romantic feelings for her ex. In fact they remained friends, which was a good thing. Inside, Lilly felt guilty about how she treated Scotty. Fighting over nothing but more importantly wanted to apologize.

It wasn't right, but inside she hadn't had any idea what the cult's plan were. All three were about to find out.


	33. Finding Clues

Sorry about the slow update, There's some new characters in this one, but the next chapter it will be less confusing. I promise.

* * *

When the two had arrived where the cult was now residing at, they were now acting under their undercover aliases. Almost immediately Adam came up to them, he didn't like what he was seeing. Especially knowing that the blonde wasn't at all welcome here. However, decided to play it cool for now.

Despite everything he nodded," So I hear that your back, Erik was telling me about you wanting to rejoin us?"

"Is that a problem?" she asked.

Shaking his head no, Adam smiled," No but you are still married, though you and Darren went through had ceremony it wasn't official."

That peeked Lilly's interest, knowing that a lot of rules were changed. Mainly due to the fact that several of their people had been killed. Or were the rules being made up, by anyone? If this was the case, it explained a lot.

Once Adam had showed them to their home, "You two will live upstairs, there's a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom and a living area. Also there's no electricity, just have to make do." As Eddie unlocked the door the two of them walked up the stairs using a flashlight.

Upon looking around, both weren't that thrilled. The place gave an indication that it had been abandoned for quite some time. Almost immediately, Eddie found some firewood, "We should sleep by the fire tonight."

With a nod, Lilly quietly sat down on the couch," The man didn't look familiar," she whispered, "Could be new leaders now, which could explain a lot of things."

That in fact was indeed very true, but for a good reason. Protecting the real leaders, who were in hiding? However things weren't sitting right with the stand-ins for that matter," Just keep a close eye on Melissa, we'll take care of her husband," Adam said, " This isn't what we expected, how they found this place is beyond us?"

"A few did go to the police, but never told anyone about this," said one man who appeared to be in his mid sixties," Unless it was Violet, no one has seen Erik until he arrived before Melissa did."

Another man continued sitting there with his arms firmly crossed," What's more interesting, is that he left and brought her back with him. He's not one of us; the police have been onto us because of several bad mistakes of leaving those bodies in Philadelphia!"

Charles whom probably was close to the age fifty-five, glared at him. He knew exactly who the person's responsible for that were. Only that he already had taken care of that, as the meeting continued on; back at the undercover houses; things worsened.

For one thing, the fire went out in the fireplace, followed by Lilly complaining that she was uncomfortable. With that said, Eddie the proceeded to light the fire in the bedroom instead. Once it was burning, the two then climbed into bed together.

Yet neither of them felt any romantic feelings, being that they were exes. Even as Lilly snuggled against his chest for warmth, she remained quiet while feeling him gently massaging the back of her neck, "The informant was a setup."

That all made sense, Lilly knew exactly why," It's end game, this cult is disorganized. Purposely created that way. Yet tomorrow she was going to find Scotty. Losing the man who she loved and was also her partner and best friend, would break her.

Somewhere far from the undercover house, Scotty awoke to find Cassie sitting next to him. He decided to fake them out, by pretending to believe them. It wasn't going to be easy, but not having a lot of options meant that this was the only way to stay alive and solving this case.

"I had to fake my death," answering his first question without him even asking," Hid out here, its quiet."

Scotty had to get Cassie to trust him quickly," Is place really safe, "a question that could easily soften her and it did just that. His facial expressions and tone of voice, was a ruse. Yet Cassie already was falling for that, "I could show you around, it's where I was born. Those people you lived with weren't like us."

"Then show me around," he said, glancing over at her. When she didn't get up, Scotty had already figured out why," I'm curious, after what you just told me."

With a smile, Cassie then handed him a towel; after she undid the restraints," Take a shower, I'll show you where it is." The shower hall was exactly what he thought it would be; dark and cold. Afterwards, he emerged wearing the same pair of blue jeans and t-shirt. Yet, as Cassie led him back to the room, Scotty knew that he had to put his next plan into action.

" I thought you were going to show me around," his lips curling into a small smile, " Be nice to know where things are, since I'm here now."

There was a lot of hesitation from Cassie; "We can't until the spirit allows us to venture out, then one of the stand in leaders will personally tell us. It's just how things are now, they weren't always like this."

Indeed Scotty knew that something very fishy was up, yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it, just yet. Nonetheless, things were much different with Lilly and Eddie the next morning. In fact, they were being shown around by one of their neighbors. Something was indeed up, because not a single person resembled anyone that she had seen while undercover the first time around.

Although a few had been killed, it still didn't explain for why this was happening. Perhaps there was another community just like this one; but hidden. While walking through, the woman showed them the pool.

"Missy likes to swim," Eddie said, draping his arm around her shoulder, "Don't you gorgeous?"

Giving a small smile, "When can we use it?"

The woman; Marie stopped before turning around, "Anytime, except for after 3pm. Then it's closed to everyone," which didn't make logical sense either. Lilly knew not to ask any questions, before taking a hold of Eddie's hand, "This place is really nice, I have no idea this was here, until Erik told me."

However Marie didn't respond, but instead continued showing them both around. Somehow during the tour, she disappeared. The two silently exchanged looks, before heading down another hallway. Peeking up their own curiosity, they decided to keep walking around. Upon turning a corner, both heard the sound of someone gasping.

Inside of a room, Lilly immediately recognized the woman as the informant, whom was lying on the floor gasping for air," Get your partner out of here," her eyes were intense with fear. Both knew that something bad was about to happen, but nothing that either of them had anticipated on.

Eddie knew that protecting Lilly meant getting her out of this room, "Let's go."

"We can't just leave her here, "she said, before hearing footsteps approaching; as the two were now caught.


	34. Danger!

Lilly fought as two men dragged her away from Eddie, before throwing her down into a dark room. She quickly rose, before realizing that the door had been locked shut, which meant that they were trapped. If things weren't bad enough, but not a clue to what the cult was planning next. Indeed they knew how to keep secrets, not even their members were aware of.

An hour later, the two heard the sound of the door being unlocked. Being two trained detectives, they listened before exiting the room. Lilly was unaware that Scotty was the person who unlocked it. He was nowhere in sight, managing to hide the key before returning to his room. Luckily, Cassie had undone his restraints, but also had left.

However, not before informing him about a trap that didn't come from the leaders. It seems as if she enjoyed going against the rules, but Scotty wasn't about to let Lilly get killed. He couldn't, especially knowing just how much he loved her.

Except that, someone had saw him; one of the head leaders. That wasn't a good thing, which had him being lead down another hallway and into a dark cell. After someone had bound both his hands and feet, the door slammed shut behind.

That now left him trapped inside of a small, claustrophobic cell, which further complicated the situation. Screaming or Yelling would only get him killed; but being tied up made it impossible for him to escape. Down the hall, Lilly remained silent, however as she peered into one of the room; she had discovered that one of the piece of furniture was blocking the door.

After Eddie had pushed it aside, he used something to unlock the door; which led into pitch black hallway. Using their flashlights to navigate, which led them directly out into another hallway. By now, the two had realized it wasn't leading them back to where they had started but now they were in another section of the building.

Only that this time, it lead into something useful. Lilly immediately began searching through the four file cabinets, before pulling out a certain file, "The victims," she whispered. Yet it still didn't give her anything of their killers or killer, or anything that could be useful. In one photo was the same house where both she and Scotty had stayed while undercover.

Her heart began quickening, before finding another folder. It contained all the rules that each victim had violated, but the name at the bottom was initialed. Lilly knew just how had signed off on it, but until there was some proof she couldn't rule that person out as the killer.

The paper didn't suggest of murder or violence, just a typical written up form. Yet, it didn't make any sense; none of it did, "What if this all was just a setup, the bodies being dumped in Philly? We fell into their trap," which was just the case.

With the sound of footsteps, the two fled but the cult had cleverly managed to separate them. It didn't take long for Eddie to realize that Lilly was missing. He knew that her life was in danger, and was going to anything he could to bring her home safe.

Lilly however, was caught after being separated and placed in a dark, cold room. Only that she knew that they were going to kill her, or make her think that. Whatever the real truth was, Lilly had to figure out a way out of here.

With a gasp, after one of the guards punched her hard on her upper right arm; she wasn't going to allow that to get in the way. No, weakness wouldn't be acceptable. That would only give them more cause to kill her.

Not far from where she was, Scotty was being brainwashed. Though now he was in another room, and not tied up; his headache continued to worsen. Sitting next to him was Dominic; who appeared to be around the age of sixty-seven and was one of the leaders, "How could you even love someone like Melissa, she even gave up your own son."

Scotty knew that he was lying, but showed a picture of Lilly holding Dylan; something in that picture told him it might be true. Yet, because of whom her mother was he feared she'd go ahead and arrange for their son to be adopted.

His heart broke inside, but wasn't ready to give in, "She wanted a baby for so long."

Dominic nodded," Melissa never loved you, her heart was with him," as he handed him a photo of Lilly and Eddie. That made Scotty's blood boil, knowing exactly why things were so tense between them. He knew she still had a thing for him, "If there's one thing I know is that Mel wouldn't give up our son to be with him, that's where you are lying."

"I never said it was because of him, Darren you need to understand something. She never fit in, so when the spirit ordered for you two to be divorce it was the right thing. You and Cassie were meant, she loves you," as Dominic now placed her hand into Scotty's.

Putting on façade, he remained cooperative," What do you want me to do?" seeing the look in Dominic's eyes. No sooner was Scotty instructed down to an area where it was cold and dark. Using a flashlight he found the room where she was sitting in.

Cassie gently led him away, and up the stairs into "Their room." It was small but as Scotty lay down on the bed, he began thinking about Lilly. He loved her, and that Dominic had no clue to who she really was. Just a few hours later, Scotty was about to sneak out of the room, past a sleep Cassie; and downstairs without being seen.

After undoing the locks, the door opened as he stepped inside, "Hey?" setting the candle aside so he could see her better.

Lilly was shivering," This isn't a homicide, it was a setup."

"I know, but I need to figure out how to get you out of here?" he whispered, before hearing the sound of footsteps approaching. After closing the door and locking it, Scotty turned seeing Eddie standing there. Indeed he didn't like seeing this man standing in front of him one bit.

Eddie knew what was about to happen, "This building's going to blow, open the door Valens!"

Just as Scotty began to speak, the two men began smelling smoke. That's when both heard the sound of Lilly coughing loudly inside. After opening the door and freeing her all three of them took off. Upon reaching another side, that's when they lost Scotty.

"We need to find him!"

Eddie knew her fear of losing him, "No time Rush," he said, "RUN!"

Once the two were outside, and away from the building; she was pushing down onto the ground; before looking over, "SCOTTY!" seeing him running towards but not near it before it exploded into fiery of flames, " NO!"

With one motion, Eddie helped her up, as they ran into the woods; running extremely fast. Once they were far from that place, the two continued running until finally stopping. Just then a car pulled up as Lilly hesitated, before hearing both Vera and Jefferies yelling at her to get in.

Once the car took off speeding, her fear increased.

That was only a week ago, but Lilly had no idea was to come next.


	35. trapped

From the time that Lilly arrived back home, she feared that Scotty was dead. Especially after hearing about the huge fire that firefighters were now trying to put out, back where the cult resided. The intensity was far worse than what anyone had expected.

Although by now, everyone had been assigned onto a newer case, but it made it even harder for Lilly to concentrate. The FBI already was in charge of the case and had taken over, to find the remaining members of the cult, on other charges in another state, that weren't related to the original case.

Yet, her squad was glad that they weren't out there or dealing with these people. On the other hand, they wanted to find Scotty just as much as she did. With no other word on the current status of the situation, everyone was on edge.

Not far from where the fire was still burning fiercely, Scotty was holed up inside of a hidden cellar, that was covered with huge wild bushes. No one would ever look here, considering the fact that it was out in the woods and falling apart. At the same time Scotty knew that he had to escape but how he had gotten here was a total mystery, until Scotty had figured out that either Cassie or one of the members drugged him; causing him to pass out.

As he now lay on the cold, hard ground, he knew that he had to find a way to escape. There was just one problem, his head was throbbing due to a bad migraine headache.

From that point on, Scotty remained down there; alone and scared. All he heard was the sound of his stomach protesting loudly, due to a lack of food. Not to mention that it was freezing down here, and without a blanket; he was shivering badly.

Yet at the same time, couldn't give up. He had an infant son that needed him, but more importantly wanted to be with the woman that was both his girlfriend and partner. Yet, he felt even lonelier with the both of them.

Scotty had once remember how horrible Lilly had felt after the whole dinner party, while they were both undercover. Perhaps it was the fact that she amazed him, not only with cooking the whole dinner but had taught him how to love.

Ten minutes later, Cassie handed him a bottle of water," You need to get out of here," she said in a scared but in a whispering voice, " I'm not playing any games, staying here will get you killed."

" How can I trust you?"

Cassie knew who he really was, but this time she had to do something right," Eeverything that's going on isn't supposed to be happening."

Scotty realized that it was just them inside of the cellar. Still he needed more information, " What's not supposed to be happening?"

It became clear to him that Cassie was scared herself, as she placed a cold washcloth on his forehead," We leave tomorrow night, I'll lead you to where there's a road. We both have been banished; that's the worst thing. "

That itself was enough for Scotty to really figure out on how he was going to escape. Somehow he needed Cassie to leave, or trick her into going along with his own plan. Time was running out, and Scotty had to act fast," What's really going to happen if we go out there?"

She turned, her eyes looking intensely at him," You don't believe me, we'll be killed," noticing now that he wasn't believing a single word of it. Yet on the other hand, Cassie was still protecting her " Family," as well as obeying the rules. "We'll be taken to another place, underground for punishment."

With his life already in deep danger, Scotty grew wiser," Another place, I'm sick of these games," just as the cellar doors opened. One man grabbed Cassie; placing a blindfold over her head. When Scotty was grabbed he was unable to fight, before a cloth was held over both his nose and mouth; causing him to pass out cold.

Meanwhile in Philly, Stillman knew that he had to send two of his men down to find Scotty. Losing one of his squad to this cult, simply wasn't going to happen. While he remained at headquarters, Vera was already over at Lilly's apartment.

" Heard about boss sending you and Will back down there, "she said softly. Her eyes were tired, but without a word, she went upstairs to pack a small bag containing a pair of blue jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, underwear, socks of sneakers for when they found Scotty. Along with that, Lilly placed a photo of Dylan into the bag.

Yet she hoped that both Nick and Will would be able to find him; given the fact that they weren't supposed to be there. Shortly after, he left but it didn't make Lilly feel any better; especially since the searches had turn up nothing.

Yet no one knew that Scotty was indeed close by, hidden inside of a cellar surrounded by tall shrubs. Inside, his eyes opened inspecting where he was. When it became evident that he hadn't gone anywhere, and the fact that Cassie was missing made him realize what was about to happen.

With one motion, Scotty got up and grabbed a long pole. The cellar doors remained closed, which told him that either they had locked him in this place or used something a bit more permanent instead. Being locked in here, meant that he was going to die.

By the time that both Vera and Jefferies arrived, after receiving word that Stillman had contacted the FBI agent who was in charge. He couldn't just rely on them to find Scotty, but while the two men were busy scouring the woods, Vera didn't once grumble about being out in the cold.

Halfway through the search, he was the one who had discovered the cellar; hidden in the bushes . That wasn't all, but the sound of someone banging on the door inside. Just as Vera yelled out loudly for backup, inside Scotty yelled back.

Once backup had arrived, the cellar was starting to smoke.


	36. Found and the End

With the smoke still continuing to pour in, Scotty felt trapped and scared. Coughing loudly, he managed to climb up onto one of the stairs, while trying not to breathe. Outside, backup had already arrived as they started to work on opening the doors. It wasn't that easy, between the cold and the flurries that were fluttering around.

Neither anyone had expected to find that the cellar was set burn up in flames. That meant they had to work even quicker, but the cellar being impossible for one to open; it made everyone's job worse than it already was. Vera certainly wasn't about to give up neither was Jefferies for that matter, in fact the two knew that they couldn't lose their friend and fellow detective. Not here and not to this cult, but as they continued standing there, they hoped that Scotty was still very much alive.

By the time that it was beginning to snow lightly, an ambulance had arrived; while paramedics began trying to resuscitate Scotty. His heart had stopped beating, just moments after he had been carried out of the cellar.

Vera watched until one of them, announced that they found a pulse. Needless to say the rest of the night, both he and Jefferies spend it at the hospital. Both knew that one of them had to call Lilly, but neither of them wanted to wake her up.

Scotty was going to be alright, despite being bruised due to the beatings and among other thing. Just two days later, he was discharged from the hospital. By nightfall, as Lilly lay in bed awake; she heard the sound of her front door closing.

As she slowly headed downstairs, into the living room; her eyes met up with a pair of chocolate ones. Without a single word, his hands wrapped around her as the two shared a long embrace. Tears silently streamed down her cheeks; in happiness of being reunited with someone she loved dearly.

Slowly, she pulled back, "I'll help you upstairs," knowing that Scotty wasn't feeling well either .Once the two had made it into their bedroom, she helped him into bed. Yet, knew that he was clearly traumatized after everything. Although not knowing any specific details as to why he landed up in the hospital, Lilly knew that for the moment, he needed to rest.

When that didn't work, Scotty got up and headed into the bathroom. He turned on the shower, stripped before stepping in. He remained there, until Lilly came in seeing him sitting on the floor of the stall.

Switching off the facet, she then helped him up before wrapping a towel around him, "Hey, you're safe."

After drying him off, Lilly led Scotty back into bed, "I love you," she whispered, seeing his eyes now closing. Once he was in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, Lilly got back into bed. Once her head rested down onto his shoulder, he slowly drifted asleep.

By early morning, the city had been dumped with a ton of snow; stemming from the blizzard. Yet inside, Scotty was now holding Lilly in bed, "I still haven't bought you the ring. Felt like a jackass not proposing to you. I know that a certain blonde partner of mine had her eye on a specific diamond engagement ring."

A smile crept onto Lilly's face," We have time, just glad that we're together," she whispered," Perhaps being undercover is what got us together. "

"I was very proud of you, for cooking that entire meal. Felt bad for you what they said," as his lips pressed down onto her neck. If he was reading into her mind, that was just the case," Or perhaps what happened later made this alright."

Lilly chuckled softly, while feeling a pair of hands massaging her back," You think we're ready to get married." A kiss was all she needed to know that Scotty was in fact ready for the next step, "I think I should check on Dylan. With it being so cold outside," she said softly.

"No, l'll do it," he answered," Go back to sleep Lil."

Just an hour later she awoke, to seeing Dylan asleep on Scotty's chest. With one motion, Lilly moved closer; not taking her eyes off her baby boy," I just don't want him to ever know what happened to me; us out there. For protection wise, the feds are never going to find those people."

**One year later**

As the two lay in bed together, Scotty saw that her eyes were clearly on her engagement ring. He had finally popped the question on the night of Dylan's first birthday. Yet, now the two had a wedding to plan out, but except for the fact that Lilly was now pregnant with their second child.

Taking in a breath, she glanced over," Wouldn't it be nice, having a house. You were working on a car in the garage with Dylan. I once had a dream when he was a baby and that, "as her eyes now saw the reaction plastered on his face, "What?"

"One being that we don't have the money and second that we're fine here," noticing that his fiancée wanted to live in a house. Although Scotty couldn't blame her, instead he avoided the subject by planting several kisses down on her bare stomach.

His eyes turned; looking into a pair of blue eyes. Lilly's lips curled into a smile, "Your brother lives in a normal neighborhood. I bet he mows the lawn shirtless without a problem."

"I knew you were heading that way," he whispered as their lips met up. Between kisses, their little bantering continued. Although not long after having sex, the two lay together basking in the warmth of afterglow. Both were each looking forward to the birth of their second child and their wedding. For now, their eyes remained on one another.

As for the remaining cult members no one had been able to find them, well just moments after the car had passed by the home of Detectives Rush and Valens; it stopped, allowing Cassie to get in. With a nod the car now drove off into the distance.

THE END


End file.
